Betrayal
by starrGurl
Summary: Sakura's life was perfect, or so she thought until she found Syaoron in bed with another woman. What will happen to the couple now?
1. One Mistake

AN:// Welcome to my third fanfiction! I think I might actually continue it all the way.. Well heres the summary.. Sakura and Syaoron got married at age 18. When she was 22 she caught Syaoron in bed with another woman. What  
will happen to the couple? Written in Sakura's Point of View.. Enjoy!  
  
'Thinking'  
"Talking"  
  
Betrayal  
  
My First Mistake  
  
"I'm home sweetie," I said cheerfully. I had just been given a job to model for Tomoyo's fashion line. I felt so great I married the man I loved since I was in 6th grade. I was working for my best friend, and I finally get to be home more with my husband because of my new job. "Syaoron.?"  
  
There was something unusual about today though. There was another pair of sandals, it certainly did not belong to me. I walked around the house. "Syaoron?" I called a little louder. There was no response. 'Now that's strange, he should have been home by now....'  
  
"Mmm," a little moan came out of no where. I snapped my head back into the direction of our room. 'What the hell..' I thought trying to cease the little voice in the back of my head. 'He loved me for so long, he can't be.'  
  
I opened the door of my room.... to my horror I saw Syaoron with a beautiful girl with black hair in our room. Clothes were all over the floor, her lipstick was smeared all over his chest. My heart stopped and I immediately closed the door. I couldn't breathe. It felt as if my whole body had collapsed. I fell onto the floor replaying what I just saw in my head. 'No, no he loves me he couldn't be.'  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron looked at me apologetic. I turned my head away I was almost in tears. "Sakura look at me. LOOK AT ME!!!" I got up and slowly walked away. I saw the black haired girl run out the house. When I heard the door close I sunk into the couch. I cried silent tears and stared at the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry I....I don't know what to say," Syaoron broke of his voice was weak.  
  
"I thought you loved me," I whimpered finally looking up at him. "I thought we had a picture perfect marriage. Yesterday, you kissed me so passionately, you told me you loved me. And now this?!!"  
  
"I do love you Sakura," he tried to fight back. "I lo----"  
  
"Don't even say that!" I said louder trying to keep my voice from shaking. "IF YOU LOVED ME YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS! YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BROUGHT A WOMEN INTO OUR HOUSE, INTO OUR BED!"  
  
"But Sakura, I just... I don't..." Syaoron couldn't even say anything. He didn't have anything to say.  
  
"I gave you my heart when I was in 6th grade," I said softly as more tears slid out of my eyes. "I told you I truly wanted to be with you, I gave you my innocence at 16. I swore off all others for you at 18. I truly love you Syaoron you cannot say the same." I got off the coach and continued to my room. He followed me.  
  
"Sakura what are you doing?" He asked starting to panic. My body felt numb as I pulled out a duffle bag and started to pack a few of my things.  
  
"You can have this back," I said throwing my wedding ring back at him. I shoved more things into my little bag.  
  
"Wait Sakura, aren't you taking this a little too far?" Syaoron's voice shook with fear, his eyes began to water.  
  
"I don't think you quite understand how it feels," I said angrily. "Can you imagine the pain of opening the door and finding the love of your life in bed with some whore?! CAN YOU?! Can you imagine the way I feel when I gave you so much of me for almost all my life. I could have had so many others Syaoron! But I rejected them all for you FOR YOU! And here you are after all this time, my first love, my husband in bed with another woman. No I don't think I'm taking this too far at all."  
  
I took off the necklace he gave me for our first anniversary. "I don't think you quite do," I said kissing his cheek and picking up my duffle bag. "I truly love you Syaoron..."  
  
I walked out of the house, and determined to walk out of his life at that moment. Tears still slid down my cheeks. I felt so empty, so betrayed. My mind kept replaying the moment my world crashed. Here I was thinking everything was going to be great, I got a new job, we could have started a family now that I had a stable job. I didn't know where I was walking to, I just needed to get far away from Syaoron.  
  
"Sakura, come with me into this car," Syaoron drove by me and looked at me with his red eyes. 'At least he had been crying,' I thought. But I continued to walk, he followed me slowly in his car.  
  
I stopped and chuckled to myself. "You think I'm going back with you Syaoron?" He climbed out of the car and wrapped his arms around me tightly embracing me. I felt his warm breathe and for a second I felt safe again.  
  
"No Syaoron," I whispered pushing him away. "We can't be me and you anymore."  
  
"Please Sakura give me another chance," he begged wiping my tears away with his hand. Caressing my face. I allowed myself to rest against his built body. I looked up at him with my teary eyes, and I got lost in amber. His face inched closer to mine, and I allowed it. He placed a kiss on my lips, the kind a girl whimpers over. His tongue found its way into my mouth, and it deepened. I was lost into him, the kiss became fierier and I followed him back into the car, into our house, into our bed. I allowed him to make love to me in the same bed he made love to that other woman.  
  
The next morning I woke up, Syaoron was gone. It was 11 A.M. of course he would be gone, he had work too. How could I have let myself give into him so easily? Can he truly control me that easily? I felt scared and I took my duffle bag and ran off to Tomoyo's. I was determined to get away, I wouldn't allow myself to get hurt like this again.  
  
I didn't leave a note for him to find, I canceled my credit cards when I arrived at Tomoyo's. He couldn't find me, he would never see me again.  
  
AN:// That's for one it is S+S don't forget ^^ REVIEW PEOPLE REVIEW! 


	2. Gone

AN:// OoO great reviews there ^^ btw these ideas are taken from the ideas of Sweet Home Alabama. that's such a KAWAII love story don't you agree? Well this chap ain't in Sakura's P.O.V.  
  
"Talking"  
'Thoughts'  
  
Gone  
  
"Tomoyo I have to get out of here, away from Syaoron," Sakura came crying to Tomoyo.  
  
"What happened sweety?!" Tomoyo gasped hugging Sakura.  
  
"He-he brought another wo---woman a-nd I caughh-t them in beed," Sakura sniffled out. "I-I wanted to leave yesterday but I was too weak, he brought me back home, and I let him take advantage of me. And, and I'm scared I have to get out of here."  
  
"How can I help?" Tomoyo tried to keep her anger inside. 'How can he do this to her?!'  
  
"I don't know!" Sakura tried to keep her cool. "I thought u could help cause you always could help me ever since we were little. From the cards to getting me and Syaoron together. Help me get away now."  
  
"Lets think, I know how bout I help you get a place in Tokyo!" Tomoyo thought brilliantly. "I know a make-up company there, they do the makeup for my models. You would have known them if you stayed around longer, but.... well anyways the owner is one of my better friends. You have the face for a makeup model, you can model for her. She can also find you an apartment, I'll call her right after I get you to the airport. I'll give you some money to start a life."  
  
"Oh Tomoyo your always a lifesaver! Thank you thank you!" Sakura hugged her gratefully. 'I can get away from Syaoron, why isn't it making me happy?' "Tokyo here I come!"  
  
"Come on lets get you to the airport!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. * * * * ~~~~Meanwhile~~~~ * *  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoron called for her, but there was no answer. "Sakura?" He started to panic. 'She couldn't leave me, she couldn't. I mean, god why am I so stupid?!?! I didn't mean for this to happen, it was all a little fun.... Where could she go? I know where she would turn for help, Tomoyo, no doubt.'  
  
Syaoron hopped in his car and sped to Tomoyo's. He had to find her  
  
"Tomoyo!" screamed Syaoron as he banged against the door. "I know she's there let me in!!! SHES MY WIFE I NEED TO TALK TO HER!"  
  
He continued to bang at the door for 10 minutes before Tomoyo finally opened the door.  
  
"Syaoron she isn't here," Tomoyo said annoyed. "I wouldn't blame her for leaving you either, what you did is WRONG! I can't believe you brought another woman in. Was it a good fuck Syaoron? You just lost the love of your life for it. SHE'S GONE AWAY FROM YOU AWAY FROM YOUR REACHES."  
  
"TOMOYO WHERE IS SHE?!" He asked practically begging her to tell.  
  
"I have no idea where she went," Tomoyo said coolly.  
  
"You're lying to me Tomoyo, I know you're the one who sent her somewhere," Syaoron said starting to get angry.  
  
"Ok, if I was the one who sent her away, why should I tell you?" Tomoyo said giving a little attitude. "Oh, you want to bring her back so she can find you in bed with another whore Syaoron?"  
  
That did it. Syaoron lost all his control he grabbed Tomoyo by her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye. "Where is she Tomoyo?" He asked his voice shook with anger, eyes full of rage.  
  
Tomoyo removed his hands from her shoulder and looked him straight in his eyes. "I don't know where Sakura is," Tomoyo said loudly, she too was getting angry and annoyed.  
  
"TOMOYO!" Syaoron said angrily. "Stop this fucking game I need to talk to her!"  
  
"I don't care, I don't care what you want to do, I only care about Sakura," Tomoyo's words were starting to annoy Syaoron.  
  
He made a sudden movement which made her give a little scream. She saw the anger in his eyes, she knew he was serious and she was starting to annoy him. But she would never tell, even if that means dealing with Syaoron's anger. He raised his hand, as if ready to strike, "LISTEN YOU TELL ME NOW OR ELSE---"  
  
"Or else what Syaoron?" Eriol popped out of no where. Little did the two know that he was starring at them through the window. When he saw Syaoron's hand move, he went straight down to make sure no harm comes to her.  
  
"I'm sorry, so sorry I didn't mean to," Syaoron said. He knew he wouldn't find help here. He slowly walked back into his car.. 'She's gone....gone...' His thoughts followed Sakura, he felt so empty so stupid. 'Why did I have to bring her home? Why did I do it? If there was only a way to prove to her I love her, I love her so much. How could I?'  
  
* * * * * *  
Sakura just stepped off the plane looking at Tokyo. 'Wow' She thought looking around. 'So this is what the capital looks like, sure looks different from Tomoeda. Tokyo at night is even alive this is so cool!'  
  
After she stopped gazing around at the town, she looked at the note Tomoyo gave her.  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I wish you luck on the journey your about to face. Find Miss Jen Tawa at 159 Maho Road, Tokyo. I love you sweetie, remember to call me after you get your new home.  
  
Sincerely Your Best Friend,  
  
Tomoyo  
  
'159 Maho Road..? Hmm I think I'm going to need a taxi.' Sakura thought. She took out her purse and found the money Tomoyo had given her. It was a lot of money and she thanked Tomoyo that she gave her so much. "TAXI!" She screamed waving her hand through the air. Several passed her way, and finally one stopped. 'Geez, these taxi drivers are rude, finally one comes.'  
  
"Where to Miss?" The taxi driver asked quickly.  
  
"159 Maho Road."  
  
"Alright, please wait."  
  
The ride was so scary for Sakura. She couldn't stop thinking about her new life. She would have to make new friends, new everything. Sakura also knew that being a model, she wouldn't hide from Syaoron long. But did she truly want to hide from him? She still didn't know if leaving him was a great idea. She couldn't stop thinking about Syaoron. But whenever a lovely memory floated into her mind, the woman, the bed, the lipstick on his chest scraped its way into her mind. She shook her head erasing the memory. Finally, they reached Sakura's destination.  
  
"Thank you very much Sir," She said kindly paying him. She stepped out of the Taxi, Jen was already waiting for her.  
  
"Oh finally you're here!" A beautiful woman with brown hair ran towards her hugging her. 


	3. A New Beginning

AN:// Once again thank you for the reviews keep on going!!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
New Beginnings  
  
Sakura pulled back for a second to look at the woman hugging her. She was definitely cute. Her eyes were big and light brown. Her hair was darker brown and layered beautifully to her chest. She was just as tall as Sakura. Of course her makeup was done perfectly, and it brought out her features.  
  
"Hi I'm Jen Tawa, and I own Misaki Love Make ups," She said happily.  
  
"TOMOYO DIDN'T TELL ME YOU OWNED ML! I LOVE ML!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"You're going to be a great model, I can see it," she laughed softly welcoming her into her house.  
  
'Wow what a beautiful house' she gazed starring at her house. It was more beautiful on the inside than the outside. She found a picture of Jen and her boyfriend. They made a cute couple, his features matched hers. He had dark hair, built body, looked tall, well taller than Jen. He reminded Sakura of someone, but she couldn't quite put her finger on who he reminded her of. Thoughts of Syaoron crept back into her mind making her heart ache.  
  
"Isn't he something?" Jen laughed starring at the same picture Sakura was looking at. "His name's David Akimoto. I've been with him since high school."  
  
"Oh that's so great!" Sakura tried to be cheery. "I'm happy to hear you guys have lasted so long!" 'I hope he doesn't do anything to you like Syaoron did to me.'  
  
"So Tomoyo tells me you're running away," Jen started. "I hope you know you can't stay hidden being a model, especially since you have such a kawaii face."  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura laughed at the thought of her being a model. "Yea I know I won't stay hidden."  
  
"So what are you running away from?" Jen asked curiously waving at Sakura to sit.  
  
"My husband," Sakura replied sadly.  
  
"Oh my poor dear!" Jen comforted Sakura seeing she was close to tears. "What happened?!"  
  
"You can call it a bad argument I guess," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Oh my dear that's so sad!!" Jen said softly. "How long have you and him been married?"  
  
"4 years about," Sakura sighed. "I've been with him ever since 6th grade though."  
  
"Must have been one hell of a fight to split up a couple that's been together for that long," Jen was absolutely shocked.  
  
"Yea it was," Sakura hung her head down. The thought of that whore and her husband sent chills down her spine. She shuddered thinking about the two and wiped her eyes to look at Jen. "Well don't let my bad fortune put a damper on your day! Thank you so much for helping me!"  
  
"Any friend of Tomoyo is a friend of mine," She laughed winking. "Well tonight your going to be staying with me because I don't want you to leave me so soon! I want to get to know you!"  
  
"That sounds great!" Sakura smiled. 'This isn't going to be so bad, Jen is so nice.' "So where am I going to live?"  
  
"Oh it's a great apartment, Tomoyo told me to pick one out for you and she would handle rent for the first couple months," Jen said it so quickly and cheery. "It's by our head quarters. The apartment has a great view and its so big! I personally would love it if I didn't have my pretty house here. Heh. Don't worry I'll have Miaso show you around. He's really nice and great with new people. He's one of our photographers. You'll love him all the models do. Anyways, the address is 651 Seibei Way Suit A. You'll love it."  
  
"Thank you Jen it sounds great," Sakura cheered. "By the way I'm just going to model, nothing else?"  
  
"Well, some of our models are models for other clothing lines. Naomi would love for you to model her line," Jen stated. "She makes casual wear, teenage, and she makes some formal wear too. Her line is called Yukana, it's really great."  
  
"Oh, how do you know she will accept me?" Sakura asked skeptically.  
  
"Because she's my cousin!" Jen chuckled. "We're practically sisters, and we decided to join together. We share models, makeup, clothes, and promote each other. It's pretty cool, and you have the whole model package. Were you taught runway?"  
  
"No, I only learned modeling for photography not runway," Sakura sighed.  
"No problem, Naomi can teach you, she's a great model too!" Jen cheered.  
  
"I'm so fucken lucky I swear!" Sakura sighed not believing her luck at the moment.  
  
"We help out each other eh?" Jen laughed pulling her in for a hug. "You must be so tired now, the bathrooms upstairs you'll see it. Your room is to the left of that, I have a long shirt for you to sleep in just in case. You can keep your suitcases down here, so you don't have to do too much lugging around. Sleep nice okay Sakura?"  
  
"Thank you so much Jen!" Sakura hugged Jen tightly. "You're such a life saver."  
  
"No problem!" Jen sighed. "I'm glad to help a friend!"  
  
As Sakura fell asleep, Jen stood outside her door. 'My poor child, so young, and I can see the pain in your eyes that your husband caused you. I hope you'll find peace here.' Jen sighed and went to her own room to be claimed by sleep as well.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~~MEANWHILE~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoron still could not believe that Sakura had left him. He felt so stupid, he knew that her face would show up eventually. Until then he was thinking of a way to show Sakura how much she meant to him. The house felt so dull without her face in it. The bed felt so lonely without her warmth in it. Syaoron missed her so much, and relived the awful moment in his head.  
  
'If there was some way to prove to her I love her. If I get her back, I will never ever let something like this happen again.'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~~~The Next Morning~~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Morning Sakura!" Jen smiled seeing the sleepyhead finally wake up.  
  
"Morning," Sakura mumbled she was still half asleep.  
  
"Here have some coffee, its usually what gets me up in the morning," Jen handed her a cup. "Here's some eggs and sausage for you, it's good trust me I can cook!"  
  
"I hope," Sakura laughed drinking the coffee. She took a bite into her food. "Wow, you really can cook!"  
  
"Thank you!" Jen cheered. She was just about to sit down with her plate of food, the doorbell rang. "Hold on."  
  
She got up and walked toward the door. Sakura tipped her chair back to see who it was.  
  
"OH YOU'RE BACK!!!" Jen laughed and jumped on him. "I'm so happy I haven't seen you for a whole week!! I thought your business would keep you another week.  
  
"Nope, I'm back I can't stand to be away from you," a deep, husky voice replied. He moved closer to kiss her, and Jen moaned a little missing his taste.  
  
"Wait, wait, I have a friend over, I want you to meet her," She sighed dreamily reluctantly pulling away from him. She tugged his arm and went to where Sakura was eating breakfast. "Sakura this is David my boyfriend."  
  
Sakura dropped her fork and her mouth hung open. He looked so much like Syaoron, except that his hair wasn't brown, it was jet black. "Oh my so that's who he reminded me of," Sakura gasped under her breath.  
  
"What did you say Sakura?" Jen asked curiously, she couldn't make out her mumbles.  
  
"Oh nothing, you got quite a catch there Jen, looks hotter in person than the picture," Sakura winked then laughed.  
  
"Oh no, he's mine!!" Jen joked grabbing David's arm possessively.  
  
"Haha, Hello Sakura I'm David Akimoto," David greeted shaking her hand.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura....Li," Sakura said hesitantly. She didn't know if she would say Kinomoto or Li.  
  
"Well Sakura, when you finish up tell me so we can bring you to your new apartment, I need to do some catching up with David," she winked and dragged his hand to her room.  
  
"Well you know what they're doing," Sakura sighed poking her food. She wondered what Syaoron was doing right now. 'He's probably in bed with another girl, why would he miss me. He's so sexy, he can make any girl weak at their knees. Why would he want me? He obviously didn't if he slept with that whore.' She sighed again and took a bite of her food. She wanted to do nothing more but sink back and cry her eyes out. 'Well, my new life, time for me to find my new love.' "HEY JEN! I'M READY TO GO!"  
  
"OK!" She shouted back. "I'll be there in a minute, why don't you go put on makeup or something."  
  
Sakura laughed, she knew what they were doing. So she would give them another hour, 5 minutes is not enough to have good sex anyways. Sakura with her new amount of time decided to go all out on her make up. The eyeliner, eye shadow, lip liner, foundation, everything. She started on her makeup. Jen finally got out of her bedroom with David when Sakura put some pressed powder on her face, finishing her makeup.  
  
"Thanks Sakura for the time, I appreciate it," Jen winked and motioned Sakura to follow her out the door, into her car, and into her new apartment.  
  
"WOW!" Sakura shouted, covering her mouth. She couldn't believe the size of the apartment, it was like Jen's first floor, which was humungous. "What's the rent on this place?!"  
  
"Well, it's not cheap, but since you are a model, you can easily afford it," Jen informed Sakura. "Plus, there's a pool and workout room for the tenants."  
  
"This is amazing!" Sakura was still in a state of shock. "Oh thank you thank you so much!!" Right then the door bell rang. 'Hmm I wonder who that can be.' Sakura went to open the door, and she found herself face to face with a dark brown haired guy. He was totally sexy. His hair fell right before his eyes, and it was messy, but beautiful. He was well built, and tanned perfectly. His eyes were a dark shade of brown, and pierced through hers.  
  
"Hi I'm Miaso," he greeted kissing her hand. "You must be the lovely Sakura Li. You're much more beautiful than Tomoyo told me."  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura said blushing. She could see why all the other models liked him. "I didn't know Tomoyo knew you."  
  
"Yea Jen introduced me to her a while back, you need help with furnishing your apartment?" Miaso asked.  
  
"Yea that would be great, I want Jen and David to spend some time together anyways," Sakura smiled. A day out with Miaso probably wouldn't be that bad, he's pretty damn cute.  
  
"Ok lets get on my bike, and I'll take you around," He smiled putting his arm around her waist and escorting her out the door.  
  
AN:// IM DONNE READ AND RATE PEOPLE!!! WHO SAID IT WASN'T A S+S FIC ANYWAY =D 


	4. Miaso

AN:// Wow thank you for the reviews this is turning to be really really good. I thank allllll reviewers thank you thank you thank you.  
  
Miaso  
  
"Did you say bike?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"Have you ever been on one?" Miaso smirked throwing her a helmet.  
  
"For your information, no I haven't," she gave him a look, laughed then put on the helmet.  
  
"There's nothing to it," He said reassuringly. "Just put on the helmet, and hold onto me."  
  
"Oh, you're going to like this," Sakura joked holding onto his waist. She held on tightly when he started. She never felt the rush before, and she loved it. Sakura eased up on her hold on Miaso.  
  
"Thank god you're letting me breathe now," he joked.  
  
"Shut up will you, I'm enjoying the ride!" Sakura whined. "I hope it's not close, I love this freedom."  
  
"Well then sweetie, you're going to be upset, it's the next exit," Miaso said ruining her spirit.  
  
"Aww your no fun," Sakura pouted.  
  
"I'll give you a better time there," He said winking. Even though Sakura couldn't see him wink.  
  
When the two finally arrived Miaso hopped off the bike first. Sakura was a little slower, but when she finally got off. She felt so woobly, she almost tripped but Miaso caught her.  
  
"Whoo, don't fall now," Miaso spoke in a sexy low tone.  
That sent shivers down Sakura's spine. 'Is this really right, to get involved with a guy, techniqually I'm still married..' Her thoughts trailed off she remembered why in the first place she was here. It was because of Syaoron's hoe.  
  
"Mm, thank you Miaso," Sakura smiled and skipped off to get some new things.  
  
Sakura was so excited to get her apartment furnished. She didn't know where to go first. Miaso was trailing behind her, he ran up to catch up to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist when he finally did. Sakura felt the movement, her heart began to race. It felt so wrong to be doing this. Sakura never felt this way with Syaoron, but then again, Miaso probably wouldn't do the same thing Syaoron did. She brushed it off and walked faster.  
  
"We should try this store first," Sakura stuttered from the shock. She walked faster towards the direction of a cute furniture shop.  
  
"Wait up Sakura," Miaso said shaking his head. 'Most of the models would kill to be with me what's her problem?'  
  
Sakura was so happy she cheered at all the kawaii things. "Ohh look at this, its so cute!" Sakura laughed picking up a light pink lamp.  
  
"That is pretty," Miaso tried to get closer to her. She coolly pulled away to look at the couch.  
  
"Black leather, no doubt I want this one," Sakura stated laughing. "Hey I want the whole set please! Ooh, and this coffee table would so match!"  
  
"This stuff is pretty comfortable Sakura, here sit on the couch and see," Miaso said seductively.  
  
"Ooh, I know it looks comfortable enough, I don't need to sit on it, there's so much more to do!" Sakura said densely.  
  
'I wonder if she even knows what she's saying!?' Miaso thought getting frustrated. Sakura was definitely like no other model.  
  
"Wouldn't this match the couch perfectly, and this and this and this!!" Sakura was zipping across the store.  
  
Miaso was totally tired after shopping with Sakura. Everything was going to be delivered the next day. Her entire house was now furnished, and she didn't have much more of Tomoyo's money left. Her last stop was buying a couple of phones, and some things to match with the furniture.  
  
"Thank you Miaso for coming with me today and buying me this pretzel," she said laughing biting into her pretzel.  
  
"So Sakura you ready to go?" Miaso sighed happily looking at her.  
  
"Yeah, lets get going," Sakura laughed. Miaso inched closer to her, to put his arm around her, but she was too tired to care.  
  
This time, the ride back Sakura didn't hold on to him as tightly. She enjoyed the wind going through her hair, the freedom she felt. Miaso enjoyed her giggling, he wanted nothing more but to get closer.  
  
"Miaso, thank you for dealing with me today, I really had a great time," Sakura said softly.  
  
Miaso stared at her lips, they looked so soft, so kissable. "Look Sakura, there was something I wanted to do today, but I never had the chance," Miaso inched closer. Sakura froze. She had no idea what to do. Miaso was definitely hot, but there was something wrong. Before she knew, Miaso's lips met hers. The kiss was amazing, her head spun, but she didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
"Good night Sakura," he said huskily pulling away. Sakura just stood there, her body still frozen. She felt so wrong, she was married to Syaoron, she loved him. 'But he obviously didn't love me.' Sakura thought sadly walking to her suite.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Later that Night  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Sakura connected all her new phones to her house. She looked around, Sakura still felt Miaso's touch around her body, her shirt smelled of his cologne. "I definitely need a chat with Tomoyo," she uttered to herself.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo?" Sakura sighed waiting to hear the reply on the other end.  
  
"SAKURA!!!" Tomoyo screamed happily. "HOW ARE YOU DOING?!"  
  
"I'm doing great, your friends are great I love them."  
  
"Cool Cool! OH YOU NEVER GUESS WHAT!"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Syaoron came over, looking for you! He banged on my door begging to know where you were."  
  
"You didn't tell him right?!"  
  
"Of course not, he even threatened to hit me! But Eriol saved me. You cant stay hidden for long you know. You're a model!"  
  
"I know I know."  
  
"So met Miaso yet?"  
  
"Yeah I did, and speaking of Miaso, he brought me out to buy all my stuff for my apartment. He was always trying to get close."  
  
"What's wrong with that he's a total sweetie, and he's HOT!"  
  
"I know, I know, but I feel so dirty about it. I'm still married to Syaoron you know."  
  
"You're not wearing the ring, he cheated on you, and Miaso's great. Why not?"  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. I feel bad about it."  
  
"I doubt he cared though, you told me yourself, he had no explanation."  
  
"I just feel so dirty about it Tomoyo."  
  
"I think, that this separation will be good for you. You need to let go to the past. I know its scary, you dated the same guy for your whole life. It's time to step out Sakura! Miaso will be good for you too."  
  
"Tomoyo, do you think he loves me?"  
  
"Who Miaso or Syaoron?"  
  
"Syaoron."  
  
"Sweetie, I think yes he definitely still loves you. I don't know why he cheated on you, maybe you should ask him."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM, LET ALONE TALK TO HIM!"  
  
"Then why are you asking me Sakura? Why do you care if he still loves you?"  
  
"I don't know Tomoyo. Ugh, this whole thing is so retarded! Why did he have to do this?"  
  
"I don't know. Okay sweetie it's getting late. You need rest, you'll need it to move in and get introduced to your work."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Jen called me. Well anyways, just don't over think it. If you like Miaso, go for it. Syaoron should expect it after what he did to you. Don't worry babes, live a great life.  
  
"Good night Tomoyo, I love you!"  
  
"I love you too, night and sweet dreams Sakura."  
  
Sakura hung up the phone. 'Tomoyo's right why do I care if Syaoron still loves me or not. Why do I care if I go out with Miaso. He is so nice, and so hot, but Syaoron. I was with him for so long, but he turned around and slept with another woman.' She ran her fingers through her hair frustrated. She couldn't think right anymore. Syaoron and Miaso floated through her head. Finally she fell asleep on the carpet, not knowing what to think anymore.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Syaoron lied awake in bed. He hadn't been sleeping for a while. Sakura was always on his mind. He was waiting for a sign of her to show up, and once she did, he would move out the door and chase after her. He wondered what she was going to do for a living. He knew when he found Sakura, he would tell her that it wasn't his fault. He was indeed going to explain everything.  
  
AN:// Ok that's the rest of this chapter. Read and rate and I love you forever! 


	5. Model?

AN:// im so sorry for the late update, I had to go other places and stuff like that! Thank you for the reviews loving them yesyes! Keep reviewing readers!  
  
"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
  
Model?  
  
"HOEEE!!!" Sakura screamed, she had overslept! The movers were knocking on the door, and she totally forgot. She scrambled off the floor slapping herself for sleeping in.  
  
"I'm sorry guys! I overslept, I totally forgot!" Sakura rushed opening the door apologizing to all the disgruntled movers.  
  
"It's ok miss Li, just tell us where to move this stuff to," the first mover said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh of course!" she cheered telling each mover where to move everything.  
  
Finally, when everything was settled, Sakura tipped them, thanked them, and waved to them as they were leaving. "Wow, I did get alotta crap didn't I?" Sakura said softly looking at her new place. 'Perfect, it looks great!' she smiled inside thinking of her new life. Sakura smiled admiring her new apartment, when a knock came at the door.  
  
'Who could that be?' Sakura walked slowly to open the door.  
  
"Hi Sakura," Miaso smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Miaso," Sakura stuttered. She didn't forget anything about the other day. The kiss that lingered in her mind for hours last night, the way Miaso made her feel was different.  
  
"So, I figured you would need a ride to work today," He said walking into her apartment. "Wow, the place looks great! Everything is so you Sakura."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura laughed. Miaso inched closer to her, Sakura could feel his breath against her face. She felt her knees go weak, and a flood of guilt. Sakura quickly backed away. "A ride to work sounds great Miaso."  
  
Miaso mentally slapped himself. 'Why wont she just accept what's going on?!' he thought angrily at himself. "Give me a sec, I need to get dressed," Sakura laughed noticing she was still in the clothes she fell asleep in.  
  
Sakura pulled out her bag, and dug through it. 'Why does Miaso always try to get so touchy?' Sakura thought frustrated while pulling out a pair of jeans, they were black and faded towards the middle. 'I mean, doesn't he get I'm feeling kind of weird about it?' She pulled out a white halter top. Sakura quickly got dressed, she didn't want to keep Miaso waiting.  
  
"Hey I'm ready," Sakura announced coming out of her room.  
  
Miaso's jaw dropped watching Sakura walk towards him. Even with no makeup she seemed so beautiful to him. "Umm, yea lets just umm get going!" Miaso stuttered laughing. Sakura gave a little cute, shy smile and skipped out the door in the direction of Miaso's bike.  
  
The ride was great for Sakura. It opened her mind from the thoughts that were lingering in her head, mainly about Syaoran and Miaso. It was a short ride, so it wasn't before long that Sakura arrived outside of ML headquarters. She was so excited. 'This is actually it!' she thought nervously.  
  
She skipped into the building, the silver doors slid aside letting her in. "WOW!" She laughed softly admiring the entrance. There were ML and Yukana's greatest models on the walls, each beautiful women with beautiful figures. She admired them softly. Her eyes lit up at the decorations. They were stylishly cute, yet enough to make the building still look classy. The flowers were set along the walkway, welcoming in the people. The flowers were beautiful, each pot was different, and matched the place. There was a luxurious seating area with a big screen T.V. in the middle for the guests waiting to see whoever they came here for. Sakura loved the place, and Miaso immediately followed behind her, and got very very close.  
  
"So how do you like the place?" He said, Sakura could feel the breath on her. She was still stunned by the building, so she did not back up this time.  
  
"I love it, where do I work?!" She turned around smiling. The look in her eyes shocked Miaso. He had never seen any of the models as eager to start as Sakura was today.  
  
"You work at the top floor, all the models work there," Miaso informed her. Sakura smiled. She skipped her way to the elevator pressing the button to the top floor. The elevator slowly moved up, and finally it arrived at the top.  
  
As soon as Sakura stepped outside, confetti popped over her head.  
  
"HOEEEEE!" Sakura screamed.  
"Welcome to your first day of work!" Jen laughed. "Did you like your welcome?!"  
  
"It terrified me!" Sakura gasped for breathe.  
  
"Haha, yes I know it was a bit much eh?" Jen laughed again. "Okay, meet the rest of the models."  
  
"Hi, I'm Yumi," A girl with long black hair greeted her. She had a beautiful figure, and her eyes were deep ruby.  
  
"Hi, I'm Sakura, you're beautiful Yumi," Sakura laughed. Yumi laughed and blushed a little.  
  
"You're very pretty too!" Yumi smiled shyly.  
  
"I'm Arisu," Another girl with layered brown hair said. Her eyes were a warm honey color. The rest of the room introduced themselves. The other girls name was Akira, Ayumi, Emi, and Miya. They were beautiful ladies, and Sakura could definitely see why they were models. They looked so extravagant, and made Sakura feel very self-conscious.  
  
"And I'm Naomi," A girl with straight layered black hair with deep brown eyes appeared from no where. "I own the Yukana line, and you must be Sakura. You're a beautiful lady, don't be self-conscious my girl. Beautiful eyes, hair, legs, and figure. I would love for you to model for me."  
  
"Wow, I have never been told that," Sakura blushed a little. 'Well I have by Syaoran, but he ended up cheating on me now didn't he?'  
  
"Well, you simply must start right away!" Naomi laughed.  
  
"Oh, but I was only trained for photo modeling, I've never done runway," Sakura sighed.  
  
"Didn't Jen tell you I can teach you?" Naomi asked.  
  
"Yea, but would it be a bother?" Sakura asked nervously.  
  
"No, not at all I'd be happy to!" Naomi laughed patting Sakura's back, walking with her into her office.  
  
Arisu, Yumi, and Miaso walked into a separate room. It was time to start work.  
  
"Ok, let's start eh?" Miaso laughed. "So don't you think Sakura would fit in perfectly?"  
  
"Yea, so kawaii!" Arisu agreed.  
  
"I think so too!" Yumi agreed as well.  
  
"Will you two help her get used to living here and modeling?" Miaso smiled and wink.  
  
"Sure anything for you Miaso!" Yumi laughed blushing.  
  
"Great thanks!" Miaso laughed. "Now give me what you got Yumi!"  
  
In the other room, Naomi was helping Sakura with runway. "Now when I used to runway, I always thought it was hard, but it's quite easy," Naomi instructed. "Now watch." Naomi walked across the room, she stepped in a special way, her head kept up. The pace was quite fast, and her face remained emotionless. She swung around her hips at the turn. "See, nothing to it!"  
  
"O.k. I can do that," Sakura said unsure. She tried walking across the same way she did, but she ended up tripping over the desk.  
  
"You did ok, but see, you need to be aware of the area around you, and your head was too high into the air," Naomi told Sakura. "Now, try again, this time lower your head a bit."  
  
Sakura nodded and tried again. The advice worked, Sakura couldn't help but smile as she turned and flipped her hair as she did.  
  
"Each model has their own style when they turn, yours was great!" Naomi laughed. "But try not to smile, it's not runway model style."  
  
"O.K.," Sakura said keeping that in mind.  
  
"You know, it took me a while to learn that, you're a natural!" Naomi smiled. "You're the perfect model Sakura."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura thanked blushing more.  
  
A knock came at the door. "Knock, knock!" Jen entered the room. "I'm sorry, but Sakura needs to be in makeup, I want to test her out at the camera."  
  
"Oh, no problem, we're done anyways," Naomi laughed. "Go on Sakura, show them you're talents!"  
  
Sakura nodded happily. She was so happy that her new life was starting out perfectly.  
  
"Now Sakura, Natsumi will take care of your makeup, Tamaki will take care of you're hair, and Ariel will take care of fashion," Jen said walking fast. "Don't worry they are the best, the makeup room is over to the left you see it over there?" She pointed at the direction of the makeup room. "After you're done there, Miaso will meet you right where we are standing to take you to the model shooting place. Now as for me, I need to rush to the 5th floor, I'm meeting our new clients to sell ML! So I have to run!"  
  
"Alright, thanks Jen bye!" Sakura waved walking towards the room Jen pointed to before. "Here we go!" She muttered under her breathe entering the room.  
  
"Hi, you must be Sakura," Natsumi greeted her. She was simple compared to the other models. She wore glasses, and her hair was pinned up in a pretty bun.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ariel, it will only take a second to fix you up, mostly makeup models will be fixed on you're face so you will only have to change your shirt," Ariel handed her a black blouse to overcoat her white halter and gave her a star necklace to wear. "It just matches you know?" Ariel smiled. Just change and sit over there, Natsumi and Tamaki will be with you in a second. I have to rush over to Yukana's dressing room, unfortunately for me, their clothing doesn't take as fast for you," She smiled and rushed off.  
  
"Thank you!" Sakura yelled and changed. After she was finished she sat.  
  
"Hey, I'll be working with your hair," Tamaki introduced herself. She had layered black hair. She looked like the other models. "So lets see what we can do with your hair!"  
  
Tamaki smiled and started combing out her hair. Sakura's hair was now longer than before, it was to her chest instead of right off her shoulders, She combed it, and put it into medium rollers. "Now, I'll be blow drying them in a minute, they need to sit for a while."  
  
Sakura smiled and nodded, not touching her hair. Natsumi came back with a box of makeup. "Now, I'm going to use these ML products on you, a light eyeliner to bring out your gorgeous emerald eyes. Plus, you know how it is." Natsumi smiled making Sakura smile too.  
  
Natsumi started working quickly. She looked through her box, and took out different foundations, looking for her color. "Hmm, this one," She muttered to herself. She took a cleansing napkin and cleaned Sakura's face for excess dirt. She applied a little foundation, and then used some loose powder. She applied a little of a onyx colored eye shadow, used eyeliner to make it stand out, curled her eyelashes, and applied mascara to her eyelashes. They were brought out a lot more. She then traced Sakura's lips with a nude lip liner, and filled it in with peachy lip gloss. She then used a rosy blush to bring out her cheeks.  
  
"There look!" She sighed happily showing Sakura herself in the mirror.  
  
"Wow, you are great!" Sakura sighed amazed at her own reflection.  
  
"Thank you!" Natsumi laughed. "I always love when you models compliment me! Tamaki will be with you in a second." Natsumi walked away and Tamaki showed up once again.  
  
"Now lets get you out of those rollers," Tamaki laughed. She took a blow dryer blowing at sections at her hair while unrolling the rollers. She combed it out and spritzed on some hair spray. "There we go," she smiled holding up a mirror.  
  
Sakura had never put her hair the way Tamaki did, it was beautiful! It was nicely loose curls, with a little clip at the top left side to make it stand out of her face. Sakura was so amazed with the hair and makeup. She no longer felt self conscious, she understood why the other models must have felt so elegant.  
  
"Wow, thank you!" Sakura laughed starring at her reflection. "You guys did a great job!"  
  
"No problem, it's what we are paid for!" Natsumi smiled. "Now go out and meet Miaso, you have to get your picture done."  
  
Sakura hopped up out of the chair and rushed to meet Miaso. She felt so pretty at the moment. Miaso took a look at her, she looked more beautiful than before.  
  
"Wow, Sakura you look so, wow," Miaso stuttered. He blushed a little, inching closer to her.  
  
"Thank you Miaso," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Hey Sakura, maybe we can like you know, go out after this," Miaso stuttered some more seeing her smile.  
  
Sakura frowned inside, but remained smiling outside. She still didn't feel right about dating him at the moment. "Oh, Miaso I can't I'm going to just get adjusting to living her," Sakura said. "I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok, you get adjusted and we'll try again some other time," Miaso fakely smiled. 'Oh Sakura, I'll get you by my side eventually.' "Now, lets get to that photo shoot shall we?"  
Sakura smiled once again and followed him off to the room. The background was set, and everything was put into place.  
  
"Now, gimmie what you got Sakura," Miaso smiled encouraging her. "These photos will be in for the makeup tips in Chiaki teenage magazine."  
  
Sakura walked nervously, this was her first model shoot. She was determined to make it perfect. Sakura smiled an innocent smile as Miaso's camera shuttered. She twirled and pouted and did everything she was taught. The camera shuttered more, and the flashes went off.  
  
"Wonderful Sakura!" Miaso smiled and took more pictures. "You're doing great keep going."  
  
She smiled widely, and pouted, she fluttered her eyelashes everything.  
  
"Ok!" Miaso sighed finishing. "That's all for today."  
  
Sakura smiled nicely, when she heard it was done, Miaso took one last picture.  
  
"That one is probably the prettiest," Miaso smiled making her blush.  
  
"I'm going to use the restroom," Sakura smiled walking out as Jen walked in.  
  
"So how'd it go?" Jen asked Sakura.  
  
"It was great!" Sakura laughed hugging Jen. "Thanks for this opportunity."  
  
Jen and Miaso were alone in the room. "How was she really?" Jen said unsure. She knew that it was Sakura's first shoot, and the pictures would be in a very large magazine company.  
  
"Don't worry she did great," Miaso reassured her. "I'm heading to the red room right now to develop this set. I'll show you when I'm done."  
  
Miaso walked out, and went to the red room. He was developing the film, while he was, his mind drifted to thoughts of Sakura.  
  
"Why can't she be like all the other models?" He questioned himself sighing. "Man, even if she had another guy no way he's better than me." The last picture he took of Sakura was ready, indeed it was the best looking one. He'd keep it for himself. "Don't worry, I'll get you Sakura, you're so lovely, how can I resist you?"  
  
He smiled to himself hanging up the pictures.  
  
AN:// ALLL DONNNE IM SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! 


	6. The Famous Sakura

AN:// oh im so sorry I haven't updated. I have two reasons, one I was hoping for MORE REVIEWS! I mean when I started this story I got 14 reviews one chapter, and it gets less and less and less, SO IF URE READING PLEASE REVIEW IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE IM WRITING FOR MORE THAN LIKE 5 PEOPLE! Thank you for the ones that DO REVIEW! Anyways second reason I went to Hawaii so  
yea..  
  
The Famous Sakura  
  
"OH MY GOD SAKURA!" Jen screamed with joy as Miaso returned with the ready pictures. "These are great!"  
  
Miaso was beaming with joy, he managed to take such great pictures of such a beautiful girl.  
  
"Really? You think so?" Sakura asked modestly. She didn't think the pictures looked that great.  
  
"Yea Sakura, you definitely are a natural at this, look at your expressions," Jen smiled proudly. She was definitely one of the best models in the company.  
  
Just then Yumi and Arisu walked in. "So where are the pictures of Sakura I have to see them!" They both said smiling. Jen handed them over.  
  
"Isn't she great?!" Jen laughed still not believing her luck with Sakura.  
  
"Wow, these are good!" Yumi smiled at Sakura flipping through them.  
  
"You definitely look like you have been doing it for years, and making us look like novices," Arisu also smiled towards Sakura.  
  
Sakura just stood there next to Miaso blushing like crazy. Her entire face was red by the time that Naomi came in and basically said the same thing as everyone else. Everyone saw them before Jen finally ran them off to the magazine company.  
  
"Sakura, you simply must start doing runway for me!" Naomi smiled hugging her. "Start next Wednesday for me please!?!"  
  
"Yeah, I'd love to!" Sakura smiled shyly. She still couldn't believe that the pictures were that great!  
"Hey Sakura, how bout you come out with Yumi to a club?" Arisu asked after all the commotion died down.  
  
"Oh which club?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"It's a very fun club, the only problem is we get fans like crazy," Yumi sighed. "Well they don't know you yet, so this outing will be easy. Anyways its called Club Mataki. Very nice, has great guys there, great music, you know a great place. Miaso told us you needed help settling in, the club will definitely help. So how bout it?"  
  
"Yea sure, I'd love to!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Great, we'll pick you up at around 8 Friday night," Yumi smiled.  
  
Miaso was still in the room, pretending to mess around with his camera. But really he was listening to the girls' conversation. 'Great, the sooner she gets settled in the sooner she will have to go out with me, or I can always make her like the model she took the place of,' Miaso thought while replacing the film and making the camera shutter. As Yumi and Arisu walked out Miaso mouthed to them a thank you making the two girls burst into little giggles. This left Sakura and Miaso alone in the room. 'Here's my chance.' He thought walking towards her who was looking in her bag.  
  
"So Sakura, you are a natural it seems," Miaso said softly inching closer.  
  
"Yea thank you Miaso!" Sakura smiled. "You're the only reason people think I look good in those, it must be the lighting or something you know? You're a great photographer."  
  
"No you're just a great model," He said sexily making Sakura blush. He was so close enough to move aside place a strand of hair behind her ears.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura mumbled softly. She was frozen in place once again. She was caught off guard. With all the compliments she was getting she totally forgot that Miaso was trying to get closer and closer to her. She thought he was just congratulating her like everyone else was. Before she could turn her head, Miaso moved his lips on top of hers. The kiss made Sakura shiver. It didn't feel warm against her lips, it felt foreign, unwelcomed....cold.... this was the first time she felt the coldest kiss in her life. The first time Miaso kissed her, it didn't feel like this. He tried to get into a deeper kiss, but Sakura pulled away. She looked at him with teary eyes as she ran away.  
  
'Fucken gay, what is with that chick?!' He thought frustrated. 'What's not to love about me anyways!?' He threw a rag on the floor. Miaso didn't like it when he got angry. 'Well, if Sakura won't freely love me, then she really isn't giving me much of a choice.'  
  
Sakura ran her fastest to the elevator pressing the button to go back to the first floor. Since there was nothing left for her to work, she didn't need to stick around. Sakura felt the kiss linger on her lips.  
  
'It felt so different, it was so cold,' she thought dazed. 'I've never felt a cold kiss before, does that mean something? I mean was there a reason why it was cold?' The doors opened and she continued to run out. She called a taxi returning to her home where she felt safe. If Miaso was to drop by, she wouldn't answer the door, not for him. She felt so violated. She knew now for sure that he was just a friend, and anything more wouldn't be welcomed. Sakura curled up on her bed holding her knees. She didn't know what to do, how to feel. Eventually, she just fell asleep...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
WEDNESDAY  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
On Tuesday, she had a day off where she picked her new car. It was a cute black Mitsubishi Eclipse, also she was given details where to be on Wednesday. Naomi said the runway show was at Tokyo Theatre at 1 P.M. She showed up at 9 A.M. in her new car ready to be dressed and show off more of her skills.  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm so happy you're here," Naomi hugged her as she walked into the dressing room. "Now come on everyone is waiting to get started dressing you up. Oh my goodness you are going to look so PRETTY!"  
  
Sakura blushed and giggled nervously walking with Naomi to the dressing room. There she found Ariel, Natsumi, and Tamaki waiting for her.  
  
"Oh, you're finally here!" Ariel cheered. "Now, since this is a formal runway show, I want you to wear these outfits." Ariel held up three gowns. One was a full-length satin black gown, spaghetti strap style, and embroided into a flower design. The bottom was just satin, and it gleamed in the light. The second gown, was another full-length dark emerald green dress, it had no straps. It had beaded rhinestones at the top, with a lace up back. The third and final dress was a halter top pink dress. It had beaded designs on a cloth like a shale. It was sewed onto the satin material and scrunched at the side. The dresses were so pretty in Sakura's eyes. The shoes that went with it were great to. One was a black open toed , high heel shoe. It had a ribbon to wrap around your leg. It looked great with the first dress. The second was a silver cross strapped shoe, open toed and high heeled as well. The third was a baby pink high heel shoe. It was not open toed and it had a pink ribbon to tie around your leg as well.  
  
"Now, you get fitted into them, Natsumi and Tamaki work on your hair and makeup," Ariel smiled as the other two started working.  
  
First, Sakura tried on all the dresses so Ariel could fix them to match her body. That took about an hour before Sakura could get her hair and makeup done. When that was finally done she put on a black robe and sat in the chair waiting for Natsumi, who cleansed her face as usual again.  
  
"I already have all the makeup planned out for you since I know your colors now!" Natsumi smiled as she began her magic once again. First off, she applied her foundation and the rose colored blush like she did last time. Then, she picked out a basic brown eye shadow. She then used eyeliner at the top lid, but not at the bottom. Then applied the eye shadow, curled her eyelashes, and used a mascara that made her eyelashes a lot longer. As a final touch, she just used a clear lip gloss. "For the natural look you know?" She asked as she showed Sakura her makeup once again. "Simple, yet lovely don't you think?:  
  
"Yes thank you Natsumi, it looks great, your terrific," Sakura complemented.  
  
"No problem, after all its what I'm paid to do!" Natsumi winked, as Tamaki came up to fix Sakura's hair.  
  
"What I have picked out for you, you're going to love I promise," Tamaki smiled teasing Sakura's hair a bit. She combed it out, and first put it into a bun. She let a few strands fall, like they were where they were supposed to be. Then she took a small curling iron and spiraled the bangs in front of her face to make it springy. Then curled the ones in the back to make it look elegant.  
  
"You're look is simple, because it looks good on you," Tamaki smiled as she showed Sakura her new hair.  
  
"Wow, it looks great, thank you," Sakura was amazed by how different she looked. By this time it was already 12:30. Sakura started feeling the nervousness. She was all alone in her dressing room. She practiced walking back and forth, trying to keep an emotionless face. She tripped over her feet.  
  
'Damn, its almost time, I'm so scared!!' she thought frantically while pacing back and forth from the room.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you ready?" Naomi walked into the room making Sakura fall to her feet.  
  
"Not really," Sakura sighed getting up off the floor and taking off her robe revealing the first outfit.  
  
"Don't worry," Naomi reassured her moving her to sit down on the chair in front of the mirror. "You'll do fine, look at you! You're so beautiful, all the men will want you, all the women will want to be you, now don't worry just relax."  
  
"It's my first runway though!" Sakura panicked. "And it's such an important one, I mean all the other girls are experienced, and I'm not."  
  
"The other girls didn't get it in one try. Just don't worry, if you stay calm, you'll do great." Naomi smiled helping her up.  
  
"But---" Sakura started but Naomi cut her off.  
  
"No buts Sakura, c'mon its time, breathe in and out, and get ready to go," Naomi escorted her out the room. "Now just line up with all the other models and remember what I taught you."  
  
Sakura just nodded feeling extremely modest. She was determined to get everything right. Finally, it was her turn to walk out. The flashes were so bright, and there were so many people. Her heart pounded, and she started to walk across. Her first thought was to run the other direction out the stage and back to her apartment to hide. But she had to go on. With each step she took, the easier it got. Finally she got to the other side of the stage, pausing for a second and flipped her head around and continued back. She fought the urge to smile at the end because it wasn't professional as Naomi said. She quickly returned to get redressed as the other girls were pacing back and forth. Sakura never felt better in her life. With each time out there, she felt more confident, more relaxed, and did much better each time.  
  
Sakura modeled her last outfit and returned back to get changed into her normal clothes she wore that day. Which was black jean jacket, white spaghetti strap, black jeans, and white platform sandals. Everyone was congratulating her. Naomi screaming off her head because she did just as good and even better than the other models. Jen who was sitting at the show ran up and hugged Sakura congratulating her. When she walked out she was greeted by a bunch of journalist all flashing their cameras.  
  
"Miss Li, is it true this is your first time?" One reporter asked  
  
"Miss Li, how does it feel?"  
  
"Miss Li!!!"  
  
"How long have you been modeling??!"  
  
Sakura was so shocked she just stood by Naomi and Jen smiling and answering their questions and letting them take pictures.  
  
"See, I told you Sakura, you're going to be the next huge thing," Naomi whispered making Sakura smile. One more camera flashed and Naomi, Sakura, and Jen smiled.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
3 months later  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran was eating dinner when he saw Naomi, Sakura, and Jen's picture from the runway show come up on the TV. He whipped his head around and inched closer to the TV turning up the volume.  
  
"Tonight on Tokyo's Prettiest is Model Sakura Li who in the last three months made more progress than some models for the last three years," The TV woman spoke. "The model for Misaki Love Makeups, also known as ML, and the clothing line Yukana has been on 3 cover pages of Chiaki, Teen, and other popular teenage and women's magazines. She has also been in various runways and has been seen at the greatest clubs with big models as Yumi Sen and Arisu Pi. Also her name has appeared in many newspapers. Her wonderful career all started with a page in the Chiaki Magazine. We have her here tonight."  
  
Syaoran couldn't believe his ears. Sakura had been in Tokyo all this time, as a model. He turned up the volume louder.  
  
"Hello Sakura," the TV woman said again. Syaoran inched even closer to the TV. Seeing Sakura made his heart melt. He hadn't seen her in so long. Plus the short black halter dress she was wearing didn't make it easier to control his longing for her. It made him want to jump into the TV and hug her. "Sakura, how did you do it, how did it all start?"  
  
"Well Linda, it all started with Tomoyo Daidouji, you know the owner of T&E clothing." Sakura said smiling. "She recommended me to Jen Misaki to model because I had to move and couldn't model for her. Then Jen recommended me to Naomi Yun and they both believed in me so much, and it pushed me to do great things!"  
  
'Oh I knew Tomoyo had something to do with this!' Syaoran thought angrily to himself.  
  
"How does it feel being one of the biggest models in the whole business," Linda asked again.  
  
"It feels great, I mean living in Tokyo, working for Jen and Naomi it's all very fun, and the models I met like Yumi and Arisu are very friendly too," Sakura laughed. "The only downside is all the people who see me. I'm just a regular girl, and its so weird walking outside my house and having all these people run up to me going, I LOVE YOU SAKURA! MARRY ME! It's really quite shocking, and all the girls are also fanatics. I mean I love my fans, they are great, but it just feels weird having all this attention suddenly on me."  
  
"I see, I see, very down to earth Sakura," Linda smiled. "Is there a man in your life?"  
  
"Well, truth is," Sakura hesitated, "there is no man in my life. I'm totally single."  
  
Syaoran's heart stopped. 'How could Sakura say that?!' he questioned himself. "Well, Sakura, I knew you would show up eventually and now, I'm going to find you," Syaoran sighed to himself getting his keys off the car to get on the next flight to Tokyo.  
  
AN:// WELL THAT CONCLUDES ANOTHER CHAPTER. ONCE AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE READING, BECAUSE THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE I WANT TO KEEP WRITING THE STORY. I MEAN, I WANT TO KNOW THAT I AM WRITING FOR MORE THAN FIVE PEOPLE!!! Ok that's all review plz. 


	7. Syaoran

AN:// SEE WUT I MEAN LOL! I GOT LIKE 20 REVIEWS COMPARED TO LIKE THE 5 I USED TO GET!! THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MAKES ME FEEL MUCH BETTER!  
BUT DON'T STOP REVIEWING OH NO DON'T YOU DARE!  
  
SYAORAN  
  
Sakura awoke with a huge pain in her heart. She remembered exactly what she said last night. Her own words cut her heart, maybe because she knew it was true. Her and Syaoran don't have a future anymore.  
  
'I wonder if Syaoran has seen me in all my magazines, its so surprising that he didn't come for me yet,' Sakura thought conflicted. She didn't know if she wanted to see him or not. 'OH WELL, its my new life, its my new way, and tonight I'll be at my club with my two girls.'  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran had just stepped off the plane, it was a short flight. 'Now here's my problem I have no idea how I'm going to find Sakura,' he thought 'I know she works for ML and Yukana, but where here would I find her?' Right then he saw a newspaper with information about Sakura. 'One of the best models of all time..helping make line..helping at headquarters in downtown Tokyo... Damn it I guess newspaper doesn't print where they live. I might as well go check ML Head Quarters maybe I can overhear some news about her.'  
  
Syaoran walked out of the airport calling a taxi. He felt so much better now that he was in Tokyo, and only moments away from Sakura. He never felt more anxious.  
  
'Man, I cant wait till I see Sakura's beautiful face again, I've missed her so much,' He sighed contently as he paid the taxi driver. He felt so close to her again, when he walked into the lobby he smelled the air, and to him it smelled just like Sakura. He had no idea how he was going to find her here.  
  
He approached the man at the desk in the lobby. Syaoran like Sakura was taken away by the lobby. It was amazing in his eyes. But he ignored his urges and went up reminding himself he was here for Sakura.  
  
"Hello, can you tell me when Sakura's working hours are?" Syaoran asked kindly.  
  
"Certainly, who might you be?" The man asked. Luckily for Syaoran, it was his first day here, so he didn't know all the rules yet.  
  
"Oh, I'm Syaoran Li...brother of Sakura," He hesitated for a while.  
  
"Ah yes, well she gets off in 10 minutes, she usually gets a ride home with Miaso, her car has been in the garage," The man replied nicely.  
  
'MIASO?!!?!??!' "Thank you," Syaoran tried to keep his voice at a soft tone. He was boiling with rage hearing Miaso's name. Jealousy flowed through his veins. The thought of Sakura being with another man boiled his insides. But then he remembered, she couldn't be seeing anyone, she claimed she was single on live TV. He calmed down a bit, pulled a newspaper and sat in the huge lounge chairs keeping one eye at the elevator while hiding his face.  
  
Finally the 10 minutes were up, and he moved his location towards a different place. He took out his sunglasses and a cap, and wore it. Stood a little by the chairs and soon he heard a familiar ding of the bell and Sakura and Miaso appeared. Sakura was laughing, and it made Syaoran's heart melt. Right then, he wanted to grab her, but he knew that this was not the time. He just followed a little behind listening to their conversation.  
  
"So Arisu and Yumi are taking you out to the club Madd right?" Miaso asked.  
  
"Yea, of course they always do," Sakura replied casually.  
  
"Oh, then can I come, I have absolutely nothing to do tonight, I need a change," Miaso asked with puppy dog eyes. Sakura couldn't say no to that.  
  
"OK. Fine Miaso you can come," Sakura rolled her eyes and laughed. "Be there are 8 tonight, you remember my house 651 Seibei Way, you know which suit."  
  
"Yea yea yea, just because I got lost there once doesn't mean you have to keep reminding me," Miaso faked like he was hurt.  
  
Sakura just laughed and walked ahead while Miaso chased behind her out the building. Syaoran smiled inside. He just found out where Sakura was going to be tonight, and where she lived.  
  
'Oh, I'll be seeing you later than Sakura,' Syaoran thought to himself as he slipped out the door into the sunlight.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait up, wait up," Sakura was still dressing. It was only 7:30 P.M. She opened the door to find a handsome man there.  
  
"Oh, hello Miaso," Sakura sighed. "You're so early, I mean I haven't even gotten into my outfit yet." Sakura who was still in her robe was blushing because of the way Miaso was looking at her. "Oh you perve! Stop looking, I'm going to get dressed!" She slapped him playfully walking to her room. Miaso's eyes lingered on her for the entire time.  
  
'God dam she is sexy, I cant wait to get into that,' Miaso thought smugly.  
  
Sakura walked away nervously. She locked her door behind her as she slid out of her robe. She felt so vulnerable around Miaso. Slowly, she got dressed into her outfit, which was a hot pink tube top with a black mini skirt, and black boots that came up to right underneath her knees. She applied her makeup. It was 8 when she stepped out of her room to see that Arisu and Yumi already showed up.  
  
"Hey Sakura, you look kick ass!" Arisu laughed giving her a hug.  
  
Yumi was still flirting with Miaso as Sakura stepped in. Miaso's attention quickly faded off Yumi and his eyes lingered on Sakura. Yumi felt a little angered that Sakura was taking all the attention from Miaso, but she kept smiling to greet her.  
  
"Alright, so we are all ready, lets go eh?" Yumi smiled rushing everyone off outside into her car. Little did Sakura know what was waiting at the club for her...  
  
Syaoran had gone straight to the club waiting in the line. He knew that other people knew Sakura would be coming to the club. The line got longer and longer as 8 approached. He was in the front, waiting for Sakura and her new friends to make an appearance. Finally, Yumi's black BMW pulled into the club. Sakura, Miaso, Yumi, and Arisu stepped out of the club. Everyone started screaming as they stepped out. Sakura's face turned a bright red as everyone was cheering for her. To Syaoran, the whole scene went in slow motion. When he caught the glimpse of Sakura, he felt his whole heart melt again. Sakura walked right past him into the club, making him want to jump out of the line grab her and beg her for her forgiveness.  
  
Another 10 minutes past, and the club slowly let people into the place. He was the first to get in, he scanned the room finding Sakura and her friends at the bar sipping Martinis and Yumi was letting Miaso take a body shot off her. Syaoran took his steps toward Sakura, his heart beating faster, harder with each coming step. Finally, he was so close he could feel his heart stopping.  
  
"Hey!" A security guard jumped in front of Syaoran. "What do you think you are doing, this is a private part of the bar, and no one is allowed to come near Miss Li, Sen, Pi, or Mister Gin (AN: Sorry I just noticed I never gave Miaso a last name, so there it is Miaso Gin...).  
  
"Wait no, you don't understand I need to talk to Sak---Err Miss Li," Syaoran argued desperately. There was no way he was going to be stopped when he was so close to Sakura, he could smell her scent.  
  
"No I don't think you understand, now will you please head in the other direction before we kick you out," The guard said sternly.  
  
"NO!" Syaoran then dodged the guard running to Sakura. Not really the entrance he wanted to make coming to her for the first time in 3 months, but he didn't have a choice.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran shouted. "Please listen to me, I have to talk to you! Saku-"  
  
Sakura was taken away by actually seeing Syaoran all this time. Her heart stopped and her eyes lightly watered. She was frozen, didn't know what to do.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Li, he wouldn't listen to me!" The guard apologized dragging Syaoran away from her.  
  
"PLEASE SAKURA, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU I'M SO SORRY JUST PLEASE!" Syaoran begged almost desperately as he was being taken away.  
  
"No, guard, let him stay," Sakura stuttered out finally finding her voice.  
  
"Are you sure miss?" The guard looked at her questiongly.  
  
"Yes, I know him," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Alright, but if he's bothering you just tell me," The guard let go of Syaoran and walked away.  
  
"Sakura, do you know him, he's hot!" Arisu whispered smiling, while checking out Syaoran.  
  
"Yea. I do," She still stuttered.  
  
Yumi was pleased to see Syaoran as well, she knew if Sakura had a man maybe Miaso would pay more attention towards her.  
  
However, Miaso felt like punching in Syaoran's face. 'Is he the reason Sakura is so freakin distant from me?!' Miaso questioned himself angrily trying to keep his cool.  
  
Syaoran stood there unsure what to do. Instantly he grabbed Sakura off her chair and pulled her in for a hug. Sakura's body tensed and she whimpered a soft hoe.  
  
"Syaoran, we have to talk," she stuttered quietly on the verge of tears. "Follow me." She dragged Syaoran off into a room of the club and locked the door. Miaso followed Sakura all the way as the door shut and he heard the lock click. He never felt angrier in his life. This guy just comes and Sakura takes him alone into a room. The rest of the people got up to sit right beside the door hoping to eavesdrop in their conversation.  
  
"God Sakura, I've missed you so much," Syaoran nearly cried bringing her in for a kiss. His lips met her, and he felt Sakura's body shake. She longed to be in his arms, longed to kiss him, as she relaxed a bit, a flood of the black haired girl, the bedroom, that day reappeared into her head.  
  
Sakura pulled away, sitting down at the chair away from the bed, tears streaked down her beautiful flushed face. After a long time of starring into each others eyes, she spoke softly, "I'm glad you're here Syaoran, I knew you would come eventually."  
  
"I was waiting for a sign from you, and I saw you on Tokyo's Prettiest, and I came as soon as I could," Syaoran sighed. "Will you come home with me, I've missed you so much, I love you so much Sakura. I'm so sorry please here me out. Just come home with---"  
  
"No," Sakura said shaking her head. Her voice barely audible. "No Syaoran, I wont come home with you."  
  
"Please Sakura, I love you, let me make it up to you," His eyes begging hers.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm glad you're here, for one reason," Sakura's voice still as soft. She paused for a minute, gathering all her strength to say the next sentence. "Syaoran, I love you, but what you did is unforgivable."  
  
"Please, I need you Sakura," Syaoran said almost in tears.  
  
"Syaoran listen to me," Sakura said softly. Tears emerged from her eyes, she wiped them away. 'Syaoran...." She stuttered. 'C'mon Sakura just spit it out.' She took another deep breathe saying her next words strongly.  
  
"I want a divorce."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN:// DUN DUN DUN! Now please review if you are reading. Because I would love it if you do. The more reviews, the more I want to update. Thank you for your reviews! THANK YOU! Till next time! 


	8. Divorce

AN:// OH KAY GUYS I LOVE YOU ALL! IF YOU WANT TO BE LAZY AND STOP REVIEWING THEN FOR ALL MEANS STOP! I REACHED MY GOAL ALREADY THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!  
LOVE YOU! BUT FOR THE ONES WHO LOVE ME CONTINUE REVIEWING LOL! OK! SAD THING IS THAT IM STARTING SCHOOL IN TWO DAYS SO IM GOING TO GET 1 CHAPTER  
OUT BY THURSDAY, BECAUSE I'M PROBABLY NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE  
FASTER.  
  
DIVORCE  
  
Syaoran stood in his spot. Not able to move, this time his whole body felt paralyzed. "W-hat S-Sakura?" He stuttered unable to speak clearly.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, felt a huge relief in her heart. She loved Syaoran, but she needed to get away, needed to live a new life, a life without him. "I said, I wanted a divorce," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"No, no Sakura please!" Syaoran fought he didn't want to lose her, he loved her. "I love you, I can explain everything! I want to be with you my entire life, please Sakura, please, please hear me out!"  
  
Sakura chuckled a bit, "Syaoran, there's nothing to hear about what you did to me that day, and you know that."  
  
"YES, yes there is there's my side of the story too Sakura," Syaoran begged a pleaded.  
  
"What would your side be hmm?!" She said starting to get angry. "I didn't please you enough so you get another woman into my bed, and fuck her like crazy?! Oh no Syaoran that's nothing to hear. In fact, I was moving on great, you saw me on Tokyo's prettiest, you should know that I am single again, therefore I don't want you in my life Syaoran. I want you to sign the papers already! Look, my signatures already on it. There is nothing to talk about, there is nothing you can say to make me change my mind."  
  
"But Sakura, trust me, I didn't do it on my own free---"  
  
Sakura cut him off, "Look I don't want your excuses! I just want to move on! Be able to date without feeling guilty, be able to get remarried if I want to."  
  
"But I love you Sakura, and I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you will love someone more than you loved me," Syaoran's voice shook with anger and sadness combined.  
  
Sakura inched closer to him very close. Their faces almost touching. She paused thinking about it, wondering if she could actually say that. Her voice shook as she said her next words, "Syaoran, I do love you, and there is probably no one else I can love more than you." Syaoran felt a huge relief in his heart, but that was quickly ended by her next sentence.  
  
"But at the same time, there is no one I hate more than you right now."  
  
"Sakura, please," Syaoran's heart was breaking. He didn't know what to say, how to act, she hated him, and loved him still.  
  
"Syaoran, there isn't anymore to say, I'm leaving the papers here," She mumbled, tears dripping out of her eyes. She wiped them away and walked out the door.  
  
"Sakura WAIT!" he shouted, but it was no good she was out. He chased after her, grabbing her arm. "Please Sakura, just hear me out!"  
  
"Syaoran let go of me," Sakura said quite softly.  
  
"No, not until you listen to me, please just listen!" Syaoran pleaded once again, his eyes watering.  
  
"HEY!" Miaso cut in. "I think the lady said to get your grubby, filthy hands off her loveliness. SO GET OFF HER BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"  
  
"MAKE ME!?" Syaoran laughed at the thought. "I've handled much worse than you, trust me you can't make me do shit."  
  
"Well then I guess---SUCKER PUNCH!" Miaso sucker punched him hard in the stomach, causing Syaoran to lose balance, and let go of Sakura. "C'mon Sakura lets go!"  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, and felt so bad that he had to take that punch for him to understand, she needed to go. She mouthed a sorry, and ran off with Miaso. Leaving Syaoran, Yumi, and Arisu behind.  
  
"How are we going to get away?!" Sakura asked unsure.  
  
"I have the keys to Yumi's car, I told her I'd be driving it to your house and then taking my motorcycle," Miaso replied hopping into the car.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran was on the floor, unsure on just what happened. He didn't believe Sakura wanted a divorce, his eyes watered but he wouldn't cry. He had to win her back somehow.  
  
"Syaoran, listen to me, go after her, Miaso he's something different and she's not safe," Arisu said quietly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Syaoran said softly. "I have no car, I can't get her."  
  
"I mean, the model Sakura took the place of was named Scarlet, she was one of the best, and prettiest just like Sakura," Arisu sighed. "And Miaso fancied her too. Problem for him was, she didn't want him at all. All she thought of him was a friend, and he knew that. So one day, we went to this club, and he bought a drink for her. I think it had a date-rape drug in it because the first time in her life, she walked off with him. Next morning, she called Jen and said she quit. Get what I'm saying?"  
  
"OH CRAP!" Syaoran nearly screamed. "THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HER, WARN HER?!"  
  
"Because, I didn't know about their relationship until tonight, when Miaso seemed down that you were in that room with Sakura," Arisu argued. "Take my car, its in the parking lot in the back, and get her. Follow me I'll show you where it is."  
  
"Oh thank you, you're an angel," Syaoran smiled and kissed Arisu's cheek as a thank you.  
  
They walked a bit, till they came to a black EVO8. "You need this, it's Scarlet's number I was talking to her last night," Arisu said quickly scribbling a number onto Syaoran's hand. "I know she's been to wherever he is now, good luck and bring her back please just bring her back safe."  
  
Syaoran nodded and hopped into his car, but by that time Sakura was already on Miaso's bike speeding down the freeway. Syaoran wasn't even close.  
  
"Miaso where are we going?!" Sakura asked innocently. He made tons of sharp turns, all frightening Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry about it," he smiled making Sakura hold onto her hold onto him tighter.  
  
It was a few more miles until Miaso turned off the freeway into a scary neighborhood in Tokyo. He turned into an abandoned looking house, it was white and had gray tiles. It looked like it could collapse over their head any minute.  
  
"C'mon Sakura this is my hideout house," Miaso said hopping off the bike and helping Sakura off.  
  
Sakura walked slowly unsure, she knew something was wrong with Miaso, but she didn't want to go back with Syaoran. So she continued walking into the house, the door made a creaking sound. The whole house was dusty, and entirely cold, sending chills up her spine. She had a bad feeling about this, but she entirely ignored it or she would have still been in the club. Sakura sunk into the couch in the living room and dust rose from it. She coughed a little, but learned to cope as she relaxed a bit.  
  
"Heeeeey Saakuuurraa," Miaso said slyly.  
  
"Hey Miaso," Sakura said unsurely. She didn't know if he was ok.  
  
"Come here Sakura," He inched their faces closer, Sakura could smell his scent. With one swift movement, his lip touched hers, not softly either. He tried to make it deeper but she pulled away.  
  
"MIASO NO!" She yelled pulling away, but Miaso held onto her arm tightly. "Miaso, your hurting me." She screamed.  
  
"Sweety, there isn't anyone to help you, why don't you relax and let it happen," Miaso smirked.  
  
"OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!" She screamed again, but Miaso covered her mouth while pushing her into another dusty room with a bed.  
  
AN:// OH YES ISNT THAT ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER? OK DON'T HURT ME! I'M A GOOD PERSON! ^^;;; hehehe 


	9. Help Me

AN:// OH KAY WHOEVER THOUGHT OF RAPE BEING SEXY?!?! I SURE AS HELL DIDN'T ITS TORTURE PPL TORTURE! ANYWAYS READ AND REVIEW I LOVE YOU!  
  
HELP ME  
  
"Please Miaso, you don't have to do this," Sakura pleaded, her voice stammered begging him.  
  
"But your so lovely Sakura, how can I resist you?" Miaso smirked strongly ripping off the top she was wearing before, and roughly kissing her. He held onto her so tightly, Sakura's body was aching.  
  
"Miaso, if you let me go now I won't tell a soul," Sakura smiled weakly hoping to make him change his mind.  
  
"You know you are really cute when you smile," Miaso smiled kissing Sakura roughly. And kissing her neck. Sakura squirmed more trying to get away, but she wasn't strong enough. "STOP SQUIRMING!" Miaso yelled pissed slapping Sakura hard. "If you don't stop squirming then I'm going to have to make you." Sakura continued to squirm, it was her life, and she wasn't going to go out without a fight. Miaso pulled out a pair of handcuffs and rope tying her down to the bed.  
  
"Now you see, for your squirming I'm going to take this long, and I hope you like it," Miaso smiled evily making Sakura cry more.  
  
"Please, please just let me go," Sakura started crying feeling helpless.  
  
"Why would I let you go when I can have all the pleasure here?" Miaso was obviously enjoying himself as he moved lower kissing Sakura's breast. She just stayed there crying. Miaso was definitely getting turned off by her crying. "FOR FUCKS SAKE, WILL YOU STOP CRYING?!"  
  
"W-W-WELL MAYBE I W-W-WOULD I-I-IF Y-OOU L-E-ET M-EE GO!" Sakura choked crying.  
  
"Oh fuck, I don't have to do that," Miaso sighed grabbing ducks tape. He ripped off a piece putting it over her mouth. "Now, all better." He resumed to what he was doing. He didn't take off her skirt quite yet, but he did remove her boots. He ran his hands up her legs stopping on the inside of her thigh. "Oh Sakura what nice legs you have." Sakura just sobbed through the duct tape.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran was speeding down the empty freeway. He dialed Scarlet's number into Arisu's car phone, thanking god she had one.  
  
"Hello, this is Syaoran Li, I'm close with the new model Sakura Li, and I need to ask you a few questions about Miaso."  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know a Miaso."  
  
With a click she hung up.  
  
"FUCK!" Syaoran banged the steering wheel. "Why did I think it would be so easy?!" He scrambled pressing redial and calling Scarlet again.  
  
"LISTEN TO ME LADY, MIASO HAS MY WIFE RIGHT NOW, HE'S GOING TO RAPE HER, UNLESS YOU TELL ME WHERE HIS HOUSE IS I'M SCREWED AND SO IS SHE..LITERALLY!"  
  
"Listen, my therapist said never to talk about him ever again, so I disappeared from the world, and who told you this number anyways?!"  
  
"Arisu told me, do you want another woman to go through what you'd have to go through, she isn't even drugged, she got dragged off, so she's going to remember the feeling of being violated, not just a suspicion."  
  
"I REMEMBERED IT, OK, I REMEMBERED THE FEELING, I JUST COULDN'T FEEL MYSELF ENOUGH TO STOP IT!"  
  
"OK, BUT STILL DO YOU WANT ANOTHER PERSON TO GO THROUGH WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH?!?!!"  
  
"....No.... Ok, take the I5 and exit on 6th street, its in Baki street, a gray and white house. Its really dusty, and really haughty looking. I don't know the number, that's all I can remember!"  
  
"GOD THANK YOU THANK YOU!"  
  
"Just save her, no one should have to feel that."  
  
"I will thank you!"  
  
He hung up, and thanked god again that he was on I5. 'Don't worry Sakura, I'm coming!"  
  
Sakura however was still attached to the dusty bed, Miaso running his hands everywhere. He had already taken off Sakura's mini skirt, all she had on was her underwear. Miaso seemed to think he was teasing her by doing this, but Sakura kept crying. She felt so frozen, so scared, she didn't want to do this now.  
  
Miaso unclipped her bra, she wanted to die right then. "No please Miaso don't!" Sakura's words were muffled through the tape, so she couldn't say or do very much. Once again she tried to struggle against her restraints, it didn't work. Miaso bit her skin, as a warning to stop what she was trying to do. She calmed herself down and closed her eyes wishing it would go away.  
  
In a few short minutes, Sakura was completely naked. She still had her eyes closed, praying, wishing it would be over and someone would save her. She wanted Syaoran right now, she wished she didn't walk off with Miaso, she wished she was with Syaoran.  
  
Miaso licked every part of her body, Sakura shook as he put his hand over her womanhood. She tried to scream but it was no use, the tape wouldn't let any sound through. Miaso licked her tears away and smiled.  
  
"Now come on Sakura, don't you like me?" Miaso asked smugly.  
  
Sakura shook her head and cried more, she couldn't control herself anymore. She wanted to scream so loud, and maybe her hero would come and save her, but no one could hear her screams.  
  
"Sakura, no one can come and save you," Miaso sighed. "Who would anyway after you told your husband you wanted a divorce? You think he would come after you after you broke his heart? No one can save you.....NO ONE, just sit back and enjoy it ok? I mean I'm attractive, your attractive, I'm hot, your hot, it all works in the end."  
  
She knew he was right. Sakura all of a sudden felt a huge stab in her heart, she needed Syaoran. Even though he hurt her so badly, Sakura closed her eyes, and slowly, she stopped crying ready to accept her fate.  
  
"Now that's a good girl," Miaso smiled taking off his pants and boxers. His manhood sprang up, ready to do what had to be done.  
  
Sakura sighed wanting to cry again, but kept her eyes closed. Miaso wasn't gentle with her at all like Syaoran was. She wanted his touch, and in a quick instance, Miaso rammed himself into her making her want to scream into her tape. It was so rough, it felt so bad, and she wanted to die that instant.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
. \  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran had just gotten onto Miaso's street at that time. The neighborhood was an awful place to live. He looked around, unsure which house it was. All the houses looked shabby, but then there was one that was exactly how Scarlet described. He rushed to the door, his heart pounding. He wanted Sakrua to be safe, not to be hurt in any way. But the door was locked, and it was sturdy.  
  
"FUCK!" Syaoran cursed. He began to ram the door as hard as he could. Each time, he felt like he was getting a second too late. Finally, by the fourth bang, he was in.  
  
"OHHH GOD DAM SAKURA!" Miaso moaned as Sakura attempted to scream again through the tape. It hurt her so much to have Miaso doing this to her, even though she wasn't a virgin it didn't feel good with her at all.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran screamed rushing in the direction where the sounds were coming from.  
  
Miaso gave one last pump before his bodied shuddered and he released himself into her. Sakura started crying again, she never felt more violated in her life. Miaso got up and put her pants on taking off Sakura's tape.  
  
"Now wasn't that good?" Miaso asked.  
  
"......no....." Sakura's spirit was broken. She laid there, totally exposed and feeling completely dirty. Nothing could cleanse her of the dirt that was now all over her skin.  
  
"What bitch?" Miaso started getting angry. "Well it don't matter, I think you were great just laying there, I wonder how it feels if you tried mmm, that would by sexy."  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran finally arrived to see Sakura handcuffed, and tied onto the bed. His heart broke, he was two seconds too late. He stared at her beautiful body, she obviously cried a lot. "I'm so sorry Sakura, I'm so sorry." Sakura stared blankly at him, her eyes were empty, they had lost their spirit. He quickly undid her leg ropes, and used the keys at the side to unlock her handcuffs. She slowly got up and slid on her clothes back on.  
  
"YOU ASS HOLE MOTHER FUCKER, HOW CAN YOU DO THAT TO SUCH AN ANGEL AS SAKURA?!" Syaoran yelled. He felt he wanted to kill Miaso at this point.  
  
"Because she wouldn't come herself," Miaso replied smugly. "Besides, what are you going to do about it? Beat me up? Hahah, you couldn't even take my sucker punch."  
  
"You're a fucker that needs to die," Syaoran said in a venomous tone.  
  
Syaoran leapt and kicked Miaso's chest. He was totally caught off guard and knocked against the dusty wall. The whole house shook.  
  
"Oh, your gonna pay for that you idiot," Miaso yelled coming to Syaoran to punch him.  
  
He tried, but Syaoran was too quick for him, he dodged every attempted hit and punched him again full force at his lower jaw. Miaso quickly recovered shoving Syaoran into the wall, pinning him and punching his stomach. Syaoran felt every hit, it felt like a stab, Miaso was definitely strong, but he still would be no match for Syaoran. He got out of it with a quick move, punching him in the chest. Then shoved him against the other side, the house was shaking because this was way too much force. Syaoran was still punching Miaso, his face was bleeding. They exchanged hard punches, but Miaso was falling behind and finally Syaoran got him on the floor. He kicked his stomach once.  
  
"That's for raping the angel," Syaoran muttered bitterly.  
  
He kicked Miaso again.  
  
"That's for the sucker punch," Syaoran said under his breath.  
  
He kicked him one last time  
  
"And that's, for just being a jackass," Syaoran sighed. He picked him up and threw him against the wall. The house made a large creaking sound.  
  
"Now look what you've done you idiot!" Miaso stuttered his words coughing every now and then. "The house is coming down!" With that he ran out the door, Syaoran found it to be a miracle he could still be running after what he just did to him.  
  
Sakura was still sitting on the bed, starring blankly at the wall. She didn't know what was going on, how to feel, she just sat there.  
  
"SAKURA! COME ON!" Syaoran screamed at her. She didn't hear it though, she couldn't hear anything, her mind was empty, her soul was gone.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her and carried her outside into the EVO8 and drove off. He already saw Miaso was long gone.  
  
Syaoran had Sakura now, but he wasn't sure if she was safe. He wrapped his jacket around her, as silent tears slipped out her beautiful emerald eyes. Syaoran felt so guilty, wishing he could just kiss her and make all the pain go away.....  
  
AN:// OK THAT'S THE END FOR THIS CHAP! AND I DUNNO WHEN IM GOING TO UPDATE NEXT. SO ANYWAYS READ REVIEW AND REVIEW ^^ lol bye! 


	10. Lost

AN:// OH I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE, BUT THIS ONE IS IN SAKURA'S POV  
AGAIN BECAUSE I JUST FELT LIKE IT... THIS IS SAKURA'S REFLECTION ON HER  
THING YEA..  
  
Lost  
  
I couldn't feel myself as I stepped out of the car. I didn't look at Syaoran twice, I knew, I brought myself into this. I knew Miaso felt something for me, but I walked off with him that night, and my world changed... I didn't feel like my perky self any longer. I went upstairs to my apartment, and straight outside onto the balcony. The stars were actually shining tonight, and I thought it was a perfect, beautiful night. I couldn't bring myself to love it though, all I felt was a dirty, DIRTY feeling. Down to my every last bone. When he entered me, I felt lost, I felt dead. I was no longer, me.  
  
I couldn't even find refuge with my eyes closed, I dreamt about Miaso, his evil smile, my legs spread apart, tied to the bed. I felt so ugly that moment, even though he found me quite sexy, I could see it in his eyes. I wanted to hide my nudity so much, but my arms were handcuffed to the head of the bed, and me, me..... I was lying there crying through a tape. More images of his smile crept into the image, and I remembered the look in his eyes. He didn't even care how horrible what he did was affecting me. He just wanted into me, he didn't care how I felt afterwards, or that I did not agree. In my dreams, I felt him go into me, I felt like I was reliving that moment all over again. A moment I wanted to repress, but sadly, I could not.  
  
The next morning, I found myself still out in the balcony. I remembered, I couldn't find enough energy to walk back in and go to sleep. I lounged outside, my insides shook at the thought of my dream. I couldn't escape him. I called Jen, informing her I would not be going to work. I didn't want to see him today, I didn't want to see him ever. I went to my room, and laid on the bed. Images of me being in the dusty house arose once again, and I, I couldn't rest, I couldn't do anything without the feeling of him all over me.  
  
Days passed, and I still couldn't forget the day, I haven't gone to the ML Headquarters for days. The phone ringed all the time, literally every 10-15 minutes. I figured it was from Jen, Arisu, Yumi, or even Syaoran. Everytime I think of Syaoran, my heart hurts. It was my fault that he had to come and rescue me, I brought it on myself. I felt so selfish asking him for a divorce, telling him I hated him, and loved him at the same time, then him saving me from the evil. I still couldn't bring myself up to talk to him though, I haven't talked to anyone. Every night I went to bed sighing to myself, wishing I could turn back time, and bring Syaoran to me. My eyes slowly drifted and I was in my mind again. Tonight's dream changed from the usual....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
I was at home, in Tomoeda with Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran. Laughing, and happy, kissing Syaoran, and watching Tomoyo giggle with happiness. Eriol with his mysterious look, smiling over me and Syaoran. I felt warm for the first time in a week or so, and I laughed with the man I felt I loved. Suddenly, in the dream, there was a terrible earthquake. It shook so violently, I reached out to grab Syaoran and I held onto him, as it shook harder and harder.  
  
Just as soon as it started it stopped, but Syaoran was no longer in my arms. He was laughing, and the image of his naked body pressed against that black haired girl. He laughed harder when he noticed I was watching them. I heard her groan in pleasure, and I wanted to run away. As his laughter carried through as a ran down the hall, and straight into Miaso. Miaso grabbed me hard, kissing me, touching me, violating me. He started laughing now, and the sound of Miaso and Syaoran's laughter filled the air. I cried and cried, no one came....  
  
I woke up in a cold sweat, I cried soft tears. The dream was a warning. I could feel it, I didn't want to believe, but I knew it was true. The two men, I thought I could see a future with broke my heart.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
If I wanted to be safe I knew, I could never be with Syaoran. No matter how much I wanted, or how much he wanted, in the end, I would get hurt. I always get hurt...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN:// I know this is short but I just wanted to update for you guys as soon as possible! Im sorry! Anyways review, and I'll try to update again, but school sucks man! 


	11. Syaoran's Story

AN:// OH GOSH I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LOOONG UPDATE BUT MUN IS A DRAG AND IM DYING HERE!!!!! TODAY IS A DAY I BARELY HAVE ANY HW SO IMA UPDATE. AS USUAL  
IT IS NOT IN SAKURAS POV ENJOY!  
  
Syaoran's story  
  
Sakura awoke from her sleepy daze. It was her first dreamless night, and she smiled her first smile in weeks. She had taken 3 weeks off from work already, the phone was constantly ringing.  
  
"I should go to work today, Jen must be worried sick," Sakura said to herself. "But Miaso.." Again, flashes of Miaso's smile reappeared in her eyes.  
  
"NO!" She told herself loudly, "no, I have to return to work, Jen is counting on me." Slowly, she stepped into the shower, washed herself, and then dressed herself casually. She applied a little bit of makeup, practiced a fake smile, and walked out the door.  
  
"Ready or not Miaso, because I'm coming back," She sighed.  
  
Her drive was long and slow, her hand shook as she gave the keys to the assistant and he drove it off. She took one last deep breath, and continued through the motion doors. Her breathing became shorter and faster, her heart thumped. Her hand shook as she reached out to press the elevator button. Up one floor, up another, she held her breath. Finally the little bell rung, and it was her floor. She took another deep breath, closed her eyes and walked out the door.  
  
She walked about 3 steps outside the door before she ran into someone. She was knocked to the floor, and she didn't want to open her eyes. Sakura knew that she had bumped into a tall, built figure. She peeked, but to her surprise, it was Syaoran.  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura," Syaoran apologized helping her up.  
  
"Oh, it's fine!!" Sakura smiled nervously dusting off her jeans.  
  
Syaoran was disturbed, Sakura smile didn't seem right. He knew after something like rape occurred to her, she wouldn't be the same again. "Sakura, about the club night, are you sure you are okay?" Syaoran looked deep within her emerald eyes.  
  
"I'm sure Syaoran, see I'm normal," Sakura flashed another smile. She was so happy for modeling, because it taught her face and her emotions to show different things. Sadly, Sakura's eyes were doing the opposite, and Syaoran saw it right away. "Anyways, what are you doing here Syaoran?" Sakura quickly changed the subject while walking towards Jen's office.  
  
"Well, Arisu invited me to stay in her extra room since I didn't have anywhere else and I didn't want to leave after I could talk to you, I mean that's the only reason I'm here," Syaoran said quietly. "Over the last few days, I was here waiting for you to come, and helping around the office."  
  
"Oh, I see," Sakura muttered. "What did you want to talk about anyhow?"  
  
"About us, I wanted to explain about that day," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Look, Syaoran even though what happened, happened, I still think that there is nothing you can possibly explain to me that can make it better," Sakura smiled sadly. She stopped walking and faced Syaoran. "I'm sorry, but there is nothing to discuss."  
  
"Please Sakura, all I need is one night," Syaoran pleaded.  
  
"No," Sakura said simply. "There is nothing you can say."  
  
"Don't you think I deserve just one dinner, to explain myself?" Syaoran begged. "Please, what can go wrong?"  
  
Sakura sighed and took a deep breath. Her mind was constantly bickering over this one subject. One part of her kept telling her she should talk to him, while the other told her to keep away. Finally, she shut her eyes and muttered," Alright Syaoran, one night, tonight."  
  
"Really Sakura," Syaoran gasped.  
  
"Yes, but you cannot screw it up," Sakura gave him a deadly glare. "Come to my apartment tonight, and we'll go out to a nice restaurant."  
  
"Thank you Sakura, thank you," Syaoran smiled happily. "Oh, if you're going to talk to Jen, I think I should tell you, Miaso hasn't showed up around here since that night either." Syaoran winked and walked away to continue with his errand.  
  
A wave of excitement tingled through Sakura's body. 'WOW HE'S GONE?!' Her mind raced with joy as she turned the knob to Jen's office.  
"Good morning Jen!" Sakura said brightly.  
  
"OH SAKURA, THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!!!" Jen smiled hugging her. "How was your leave, Syaoran tells me it was because he was back."  
  
"Oh, yea," Sakura sighed thanking god Syaoran didn't reveal what it was truly about.  
  
"Oh and on that matter----"  
  
"YOU!!" Yumi burst into the room with tears of anger. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed shoving a paper in Jen's face. I found this in Miaso's box. He must have come here early and picked up everything and left.  
  
Jen looked at Yumi confused, and opened the note. She looked it over once, then again, and finally read it aloud.  
  
Dear Jen and Models,  
  
It is time for me to take my leave from Yukana and ML HQ. I love working with you all, but it has been especially hard because of a certain model. Sometimes, I cannot control my urge to do something stupid towards her, and lately, it has been extremely difficult. So I must take my leave now, I have packed all my things, and I hope you a future.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Miaso  
  
Yumi was in tears. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT SAKURA!" She screamed through her tears. "SINCE YOU HAVE BEEN HERE, HE'S GONE GAGA JUST LIKE HE DID OVER SCARLETT. BUT HE DIDN'T LEAVE BECAUSE OF HER, YOU CHASED HIM OFF. EVER SINCE YOU SHOWED UP, HE LOOKED AT YOU WITH THOSE LONGING EYES, THE SAME EYES I HAVE GIVEN HIM FOR YEARS! HE NEVER NOTICED ME, AND I KNOW HE LIKED YOU BECAUSE OF ALL THE FAVORS HE ASKED ME TO GET TO KNOW YOU! THAT'S THE ONLY REASON I TRIED TO KNOW YOU. AND YOU KNOW WHAT PISSES ME OFF THE MOST?! YOU'RE A FUCKING SLUT!!! I HEARD THE CONVERSATION WITH SYAORAN, YOU HAVE A HUSBAND, YET YOU COME HERE AND STEAL HIM FROM SINGLE WOMEN! YOU FUCKING LITTLE SKANK!"  
  
"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jen interrupted. Sakura stood there like a deer caught in headlights.  
  
"NO THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Yumi screamed lunging at Sakura. Sakura defended herself against the attack, blocking every single punch, and finally tripping her to the floor.  
  
"Yumi, just shut up, you don't even know anything," Sakura spat out. "Jen, I understand I will be in makeup and take my photo shoots." Sakura stepped out of the office, sighed and put on a fake smile, while walking into the makeup room where three lovely ladies greeted her with smiles.  
  
Finally, after two hours of preparation, Sakura walked into the photo area. The man there was also well built, in his mid-20's and had spiked up black hair. He looked at her and smiled, "Hello Miss Li, I am Josh, your new photographer."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Please, call me Sakura, and I have one question, are you seeing anyone?"  
  
He blushed, "Well Sakura, I am seeing a girl named Akita, and I've been seeing her for 2 years now."  
  
Sakura didn't notice he took it that way, she just wanted to make sure he was taken. "OH!" Sakura exclaimed. "Well isn't that too bad?" She smiled winking.  
  
She smiled brightly turning, this page would go into a prom magazine, so of course she needed to look elegant. Flashes lit the room, and after going though many rolls of film, she was finished.  
  
Sakura was wearing an elegant halter baby pink gown. It had a low cut back, and a flower design embroided in white. It was beautiful, she fell in love with it, and it would be perfect for tonight. She changed out of it and walked to Ariel. "Hey Ariel, can I keep this dress?" She smiled brightly.  
  
"You'll have to ask Naomi," Ariel shrugged. "Sorry."  
  
"Oh, don't worry its ok!" Sakura smiled and waved. "Thanks."  
  
She walked towards Naomi's office, and opened.  
  
"Good evening!" Sakura smiled. "Listen, would it be okay if I kept this dress, its so pretty, and I kind of have date with Syaoran."  
  
"Ohh, you mean that guy that has been assisting the models?" Naomi winked. "Of course, models can keep certain items. Especially one of the best ones, and especially for a guy that looks like that!"  
  
"THANK YOU!" Sakura gave Naomi a hug.  
  
"I'm glad you're alright Sakura," she smiled and returned to her work, as Sakura slipped out the door.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
That evening, Sakura finally hard her hair in loose curls, applied natural makeup, and waited for Syaoran. He finally arrived and when he looked at her, he remembered how stunning she looked in pink.  
  
"You look wonderful Sakura," Syaoran smiled.  
  
Sakura was thinking the same thing, he was wearing a dark green shirt with a black tie, and black slacks. Even though it was simple, it was enough to make Syaoran look sexy.  
  
"You do too," Sakura commented shyly, grabbing her black purse, she walked into Syaoran's EVO.  
  
"Well, it's Arisu's car," He said turning red.  
  
"It's fine," Sakura reassured him, as they drove to a nice Italian Restaurant, there weren't a lot of those in town.  
  
After they had dinner, keeping up with small chat, Syaoran finally explained.  
  
"That day, my sister's friend came into town," Syaoran sighed. "She has loved me since I was just a little boy, and she was just two years older than me. I showed no interest in her, because Mei Lin was all over me back then. Well her name was Xiao Lili. Her father's business is very close to my family's and she came as their representative. My sister already informed her I was married to you, and I was happily, but she wouldn't take it as an answer......"  
  
FLASHBACK (AN:// LOL)  
  
"Hello Lili," Syaoran greeted her. "It's been a while."  
  
"Yeah, I'd say, 10 years," Lili smiled. She dreamt of this day, it was the only reason she took the position, it was for this day. No woman would ever stop her from getting Syaoran.  
  
"So how has it been?" Syaoran asked politely.  
  
"Oh so tedious, life has been horrible without you Syaoran," Lili pouted. She inched closer placing her hand over his crotch. "So hard."  
  
"Lili, stop it, I'm sure my sister told you I'm happily married," Syaoran spat.  
  
"Doesn't it get boring though," She asked seductively. Bringing him closer.  
  
"KNOCK IT OFF!" Syaoran voice boomed, making her get off him. "You are here for business, and for friendly chit chat, anything more, and I'll have to get the vice-president to speak with you."  
  
"Alright," Lili muttered. She wasn't going to give up that easily.  
  
At lunch, Lili was still up to her ways. Syaoran and her were laughing about a stupid company policy her father had setup.  
  
"I can't believe he did that!" Syaoran laughed.  
  
"I know," Lili smiled. She knew exactly what she was doing. She poured two glasses of champagne. As she was she "accidentally" knocked Syaoran's cell phone. "Oh I'm sorry let me get that," Lili reached over. "No no," Syaoran laughed and reached down to pick it up. At that moment Lili took a pill and put it into the champagne. It fizzed momentarily as she smiled evilly. Syaoran returned with his cell phone, and placed it in his pocket.  
  
"I propose a toast, to the new plan," Lili smiled laughing handing Syaoran the drink.  
  
"Yes a toast," he smiled, as the glasses came together to form a little PING.  
  
He drank the champagne, as Lili sipped hers carelessly, waiting for the drug to take effect. When it did, she would take him to his home, and make sure Sakura see them...  
  
PRESENT  
  
"......and the next thing I knew was that I saw you in front of me, and I wanted to die because I realized Lili was right next to me naked, and her clothes were all over the floor," Syaoran finished.  
  
Sakura was speechless, a moment of silence came to the table.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran asked wondering if she paid attention at all.  
  
Sakura smiled and reached over the table to give him a kiss, a kiss he wouldn't forget.  
  
"So does this mean that the divorce is off?" Syaoran asked hopefully.  
  
He looked her in the eye, to notice she was tearing. 'God I hope they are tears of happiness' Syaoran thought nervously. "Sakura?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura stuttered through her tears. "I'm so happy to know that you weren't in it on your own choice, but I just can't!"  
  
"What do you mean?!" Syaoran voice shook with fear.  
  
"I can't be with you Syaoran, I just can't!" Sakura cried. "I just don't feel safe at all!"  
  
"You can trust me!!" Syaoran's voice rose. "PLEASE! PLEASE!" He pleaded.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sakura kissed him on the check grabbing her purse, and running out the restaurant. Syaoran stood, and tried to hold onto her arm, but she slipped away. He followed her outside.  
  
"Please," He pleaded one last time.  
  
Sakura did not respond, but called a taxi, looking at him with her teary emerald eyes mouthing the word sorry.  
  
Syaoran returned to the restaurant, and sat down starring at the plate of leftovers. He sighed, and paid the bill walking out. He got in his car and sped off into the night.  
  
When he returned to Arisu's house, he took out the divorce forms.  
  
He held the pen right over the line, thinking.. Slowly, he signed his name sighing...  
  
"If this is what she wants to make her happy," He sighed to himself as a single tear slid out his eyes. He covered them and in the darkness of his room, he allowed himself to cry...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN:// I'm not done yet!!!! DON'T HURT ME!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! I'll try to update as soon as I can! WHILE IN THE MEANTIME YOU REVIEW!!!!!! 


	12. OH NO

AN:// Thank you for the reviews, I wanna try and finish up this story so I can start writing my new story, I think I'm going to base it on my favorite book The Lovely Bones, so if I can finish this up faster, I can start that one.  
  
OH NO  
  
Sakura laid in bed, heart aching. She didn't know what had come over her last night. She just heard everything she wanted to here for the last four months, but she couldn't bring herself to feel safe. She was in a point of thought before she felt violently sick. She ran to the bathroom, bringing back everything she ate last night. Coughing and gagging her eyes were tearing.  
  
She felt so sick, yet still craving for a bit of ice cream. She pulled out the container, and starting shoving it into her mouth. The sugar float through her body, and she felt warm again. Sighing, she smiled, and a little knock came at the door. Sakura stood up slowly, walking to the door. When she opened it she found no one there...  
  
"Hello?" She questioned looking down each side of the hall. There was no one there, she looked down and found a big white envelope. She picked it up, bringing it back to her ice cream. She took a bite of ice cream and opened the note, and what she found caused her to drop her spoon.  
  
She found the papers she had left Syaoran, the ones at the club. The Divorce Papers. They were all signed and completed. In the back of the packet, was a note with a picture of Syaoran and herself at their wedding. The cutting of the cake...  
  
Dear Sakura,  
  
I wish the best for you, I love you. I am willing to do anything for you, and I have signed the papers as you wished. For the last time, I beg you to reconsider, I want to be with you for the rest of my life you are the one I loved since 6th grade. I love you, but if this is what you want, then I have agreed as well....  
  
Always yours, Syaoran  
  
Tears welled up in the corners of Sakura's eyes. She felt a mix of feelings, one feeling relieved that it was actually going to happen. The second was pre sadness, in the bottom of herself, she knew that she, as well, wanted Syaoran. There was nothing she could do any longer. She sighed, and returned back into her ice cream. Craving more and more..  
  
After about an hour of shoving ice cream in her face, Sakura felt comforted. She decided she should go check on the pictures of her in her gown. Slowly, she got up feeling incredibly heavy from the ice cream. She brushed it off, grabbed the keys and sped off.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Meanwhile  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Do you see Sakura's car?" Jen asked.  
  
"Nope I don't see it at ALL gosh!!! What's taking her so long?!" Arisu stomped her foot impatiently. "I can't wait until she sees this!"  
  
"Well, you know Sakura, and well being on time," Naomi stated laughing.  
  
"Wait, wait, is that her car?" Jen asked looking into the surveillance T.V.  
  
"Oh, oh it is!" Arisu clapped. "She's here, she's here!!!!!'  
  
"Hurry, turn down the lights, everyone have everything??" Jen asked making sure, Sakura was heading up the steps already.  
  
"YES!" They all shouted at once, then ducked to hide.  
  
Sakura sighed wondering why there were so many steps to the HQ now. She sighed hopping them. She looked up at the office, it was unusually dark.  
  
'Gee, I REALLY HOPE, they didn't close it on me like they did last time,' she thought to herself bitterly. Sighing she walked, and the doors opened for her. She stepped into a dead quiet lobby. The lights were dimmed creepily.  
  
"Hello, where is everyone?" She asked loudly. A few moments passed by and suddenly.... "SAKURA!!!!!!!!" The whole room screamed  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!" Sakura screamed with the room. Her heart raced faster than normal, she never been more scared in her life.  
  
"Sakura!" Jen came up and hugged her, pouring her a glass of champagne. "Well, guess what Sakura, because of your short time as a model, and how many magazine covers you managed to grab, and being a great person, we are adding you to the wall."  
  
Sakura felt a clash of excitement, the wall lights were brightened, and a man was hanging a poster-sized picture of herself. It was her in the baby pink halter dress she had for the formal shoot. Her hands were by her hips and she was in a small shy smile. The lights reflected off her eyes, and her face was glowing. She looked stunning...  
  
"Hoe," She stated softly, wanting to cry. "OH MY GOSH GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" She was on the verge of tears giving everyone hugs, she felt so emotional.  
  
The day passed so quickly, she was laughing so hard. All of a sudden, she felt horribly sick again...  
  
Sakura ran to the nearest bathroom, emptying her stomach of all the ice cream she had shoved in her face. Arisu was scared and followed her into the bathroom, hearing her gagging.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Arisu asked caringly.  
  
"I don't know, I have the weirdest craving for ice cream this morning, and I threw up twice today," Sakura stated.  
  
Arisu's eyes grew wide, she knew what had happened at the club that night... "Sakura, are you late on your period?" She stuttered out the words.  
  
"No..."Sakura stated softly thinking. The whole month had passed so quickly because she wasn't thinking, and in that month she didn't have her period. "OH MY GOD, YES!!! YES I'M LATE!!!!"  
  
"By how much??" Arisu began to get worried..  
  
"A month," Sakura cried. "NO!!! NO!!! THIS ISNT HAPPENING!!!"  
  
"Sweetie..."  
  
"THIS ISNT HAPPENING!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura repeated to herself.  
  
"Come on, we are getting you to a drug store," Arisu sighed, escorting her out of the bathroom, around for a few hugs, and out the door. She drove her to a drugstore. The ride was quiet, Sakura was on the verge of tears, like she had been all day. She wanted to cry so badly, she kept whispering to herself, "This isn't happening." Over and over, like somehow saying it would make it go away. Finally at the drug store, they picked up a pregnancy test.  
  
"Get two just in case," Arisu suggested. Sakura quickly added another. Then they quickly paid, then exited. Arisu drove slowly to Sakura's home, making the ride go slower.  
  
Sakura's heart was racing, she held the plastic baggie containing the test. She was so nervous that she was pregnant with Miaso's child. It would be her worst nightmare brought to life. Not only did he have to mentally torture her, but she had something growing inside of her that was his?!? Her mind hated the thought, and she clutched onto the baggie harder, hoping that she was not pregnant.  
  
After the long ride, Sakura finally returned home, and rushed to the bathroom. Following the instructions exactly, after waiting she looked at the first one..  
  
"Well what is it?!" Arisu asked quickly. She stared at the test and sighed, "Do the second one just in case."  
  
Sakura obeyed doing the exact same thing once again. They waited again, then finally, the minute passed and Sakura held her breathe...  
  
"What is it?" Arisu asked slowly..  
  
Sakura sighed....  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
AN:// I WILL UPDATE AGAIN.SOMEDAY!!! LOL READ AND REVIEW PLZ! AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY, FOLLOW MY LINK AND READ IT. ITS BASED ON MY FAVVY BOOK! 


	13. BABY?

AN:// ARGH Im so sorry, but if you would like to know whats keeping me from updating this story, follow my link to The Last Day and read the authors update on that one.. ONCE AGAIN so sorry to make you wait...  
  
BABY?  
  
Sakura sighed..taking a deep breath before screaming her head off...  
  
"IM FREAKING PREGNAGHT!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, making Arisu jump.  
  
"It's...It's... It's going to be ok," Arisu murmured quietly to herself. She didn't even think it was going to be alright.  
  
"OKAY?!?!" Sakura screamed tears slowly forming. "MY LIFE BITES!!! FIRST, MY HUSBAND GETS IN BED WITH A SLUT, MAKING ME COME HERE, THEN SOME IDIOT OF A GUY MIASO IS TRICKS ME INTO TRUSTING HIM...AND THEN..THEN...HE-E VIOLATES ME-E AND IMPREGHNAUGHTS ME?!"  
  
Sakura was on the floor by now crying harder and harder. "AND YOU KNOW THE WO-ORST THI-HING AB-BOUT THI-HIS?? She whispered her next words, "The worst thing... I-is that wh-hen I came home that day thinking, wow, me and Syaoran, we have a double income, that means I can finally have that little boy or girl I've always wanted."  
  
"Oh Sakura, It's going to be alright," Arisu said kneeling next to her stroking her hair. "You'll see everything will be alright."  
  
"No it wont," Sakura stopped bawling, tears came slowly running down her cheeks. "It's not alright, I'm carrying Miaso's child within me," she said softly rubbing her stomach. She lifelessly continued stroking her stomach then whispered viciously, " I HATE IT."  
  
Sakura stopped stroking her stomach and gazed at the wall of the bathroom, before slowly getting up. She looked at Arisu and quietly said, "I'm sorry, but this is where I ask you to leave Arisu."  
  
"It's alright, I understand, if you need me just call alright?" Arisu also rose to her feet giving Sakura a hug. "It's going to be alright sweety, you just see."  
  
Sakura stood there lifelessly as Arisu let herself out, "Yea right," she said sarcastically. She walked out of the bathroom to the window to gaze at the view, as tears found their way down her cheeks.  
  
"I wish it was yours Syaoran, I wish you were here, I wish I never saw you that day," Sakura cried quietly to herself.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Syaoran returned to his bleak home, wishing his trip to Tokyo could have ended in a different way. He settled down in the couch that him and Sakura used to cuddle upon.  
  
"Why, why couldn't you just give me another chance?" he questioned the empty house. Everything in there was a constant reminder of their love...  
  
The way house always smelled of sweet cherries  
The chair she used to sit on waiting for him to return home  
The bed that they once made love in  
And the door she ran out of when she saw....  
  
The house was filled with memories, and he didn't know what to quite do with it now. The first thought was to sell the house. He couldn't live in it now, being the house that they bought together. Nothing could rid Syaoran of his pain....  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, he sighed and went to pick it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Syaoran..."  
  
"SAKURA?"  
  
"Yea.."  
  
"Are you alright??"  
  
"...."  
  
"Do you want me to come?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Sakura?!" He questioned into the phone. He could hear sniffs, he instantly knew she was crying.  
  
"SAKURA? LISTEN I'M COMING BACK I CAN'T LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS, JUST WAIT FOR ME OKAY?"  
  
The phone clicked.. Sakura had hung up leaving Syaoran's mind racing... 'What did she call for.? Is she alright?' he asked himself. He quickly reminded himself that Sakura needed him, and he sped off to the airport once again.  
  
'Just wait for me Sakura, I'll be there, please just wait' he thought frantically.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile Sakura was sitting legs curled up to herself. Thoughts racing through her mind....  
  
Syaoran. She just called Syaoran, she didn't know how it happened, but it happened. Some part of her, just begged to see him again, beg him for help for the next choice she was about to make...  
  
ABORTION...she swore to herself as a teenager she would never ever kill her own child... But what about now??  
  
She felt so conflicted inside, but she knew Syaoran was on his way... Even though he is a part of the reason she is in this now..Sakura knew deep inside her, he's the only one that can help....  
  
Once again keeping herself together, Sakura stared at the door, waiting for him to be there any minute...  
  
AN:// ONCE AGAIN SO SORRY JUST TOO BUSY! 


	14. Pep Talking

AN:// THIS IS MY THIRD TO LAST CHAPTER.. AHH SO HAPPY! THEN I CAN GET THIS WEIGHT OFF MY BACK! UNLIKE CHANGES I REALLY LOVED WRITING THIS STORY!!! OMGOSH IT WAS THE BEST! FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW.. I DO TEND TO TYPE SLANGISH. YANO means YOU KNOW yano? Hehe ok lets start this thing!  
  
Pep talking  
  
Sakura had fell asleep in the position she was in. Sitting, but her face was staring at the door. She was awaken around 2 A.M. in the morning. Stirring awake, she quickly woke up and rushed to the door.  
  
She found a man with worried amber eyes, and extremely messy even for him hair.  
  
"Sakura," was all Syaoran said.  
  
"Thank you," Sakura barely managed to whisper.  
  
"Is everything alright?"  
  
A tear slid out of Sakura's eyes, she mouthed the word no. She was unable to do anything, but motioned him to come in.  
  
As soon as Syaoran was seated, she threw herself at him. Feeling his warmth, needing his touch. She cried harder, allowing the sobs to come out of her eyes freely. All Syaoran could do was embrace her. He wrapped his arms around her so tight, patting her back.  
  
"Let it all out Sakura, just let it all out," he repeated over and over.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an hour of tears, Sakura stopped. She controlled her breathing, just resting on Syaoran now. Syaoran gave her a few minutes before finally asking.  
  
"What is it Sakura?" He asked cautiously. He didn't want her to start crying again.  
  
"You remember that night, that horrible night, that that that MIASO did that to me," she barely whispered.  
  
"Yes, how could I forget," Syaoran asked stroking her back.  
  
"Well," she said slowly, "Because of that night, I'm pregnant."  
  
"Are you sure you are?!" he questioned shocked.  
"Positive, I'm showing all the signs, and I took two tests, they all said the same things, they were different brands as well, and the one thing that gave it away, I'm a month late on my period," she said regretfully.  
  
"I see," that was all Syaoran could say.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm considering an abortion!" She finally spat out.  
  
"Oh," he said underneath is breath. "Well, I can't blame you."  
  
"Remember, when we we're 16, and we first lost ourselves in one another," Sakura chuckled a little. "We were worried we were pregnant after the first time. Remember?"  
  
"Yea," he smiled reminiscing the past. "How could I forget? I worried so much, but at the same time I was so happy."  
  
[flashback]  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Sakura?" a 16-year-old Syaoran questioned between kisses.  
  
"YES," she moaned in his mouth, kissing him more and more. Their kisses became deeper, they could hardly control themselves. Before they knew it, they were pressing their bodies close together, moving together, and feeling each other better than ever... They were showing their love physically, and loving every moment of it.....  
  
A FEW DAYS LATER...  
  
"Syaoran, I think I might be pregnant," Sakura whispered underneath the cherry tree. "WHAT?!" Syaoran almost screamed.  
  
"Well, I am a week late on my period, and we didn't use a condom, remember," Sakura said softly.  
  
"Did you get a test yet?" He asked.  
  
"No," she said softly.  
  
"Well, if we are, I'll tell you we'll get through it together, I love you Sakura," he smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have a choice, because never in a million years will I abort my child, NEVER," Sakura smiled hugging him. "I love you so much."  
  
"We'll figure it out, I promise we will," Syaoran smiled kissing her softly.  
  
[end flashback]  
  
"Well, you remember, I told you I would never, ever get an abortion," her voice cracked. "I feel so against my principle, I mean, I said I never would, but here I am, considering it."  
  
"Well, that jerk isn't giving you much of a choice, how can you expect to live this out, in a way it isn't even your child!" he reassured her, he wanted her to get an abortion.  
  
"But still, it has a part of me in it, it is MINE, its my egg, its my body, its mine Syaoran," she whined. "I don't want to kill this child, but at the same time, I don't want to keep it."  
  
"There's always adoption after birth," Syaoran offered a different opinion.  
  
"No, I couldn't do that," Sakura automatically shook it out of her head. "After, its alive I couldn't let it go."  
  
"Then why don't you just have it, you can treat it like its mine!" he smiled, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
"Very funny," Sakura teased. "You know, I was thinking, I could have it and treat it like it was yours, but every time I'd look at him or her, I'd see HIM. That bastard Miaso, and I don't think I could love a child when it constantly reminded me of a guy that raped me!"  
  
"So---"  
  
Sakura cut off Syaoran, "But at the same time, I don't think I could live with myself if I killed off my own child!"  
  
"But---"  
  
Sakura cut off Syaoran once again, "And I don't think I can make up my mind. I could either have this child and be the worst mother, or not have this child and live with the guilt! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO SYAORAN?!"  
  
Syaoran finally breathed, he could talk, "I think you should sleep on it. I totally understand why you would want it and not want it, but I can't make this decision for you. Sleep on it sweetie, then tomorrow we can go to the doctors, find the procedure and then let you decide some more. I understand time is running out, but you can't possibly make this decision in one night."  
  
"Thanks Syaoran," Sakura smiled. "That's a good idea..."  
  
"Oh yea, and I'll go find a motel, or go to Arisu's house to spend the night, and leave you alone," Syaoran said softly, sadly.  
  
Sakura eyes lightened, and she needed him, her body yearned for him. "No Syaoran," She said strongly. "Stay with me tonight, please, I need you."  
  
Syaoran almost felt like dancing, Sakura took his hand and led him to her room. She went into the bathroom, as Syaoran stood dumbstruck.  
  
He stared at the pinkness, at the queen sized bed, at the place she had called home when her real home waited for her. He couldn't believe he was standing in this room. He quickly shook it off and grabbed another pair of boxers and a white shirt to sleep in. He changed quickly, as Sakura came out of the bathroom. She laid down, and he went in to brush his teeth.  
  
He came out and found Sakura already eyes closed. He quietly snuck into the covers and fell silent. Syaoran listened to the slow breathing of her body, watched her sleeping, he once again fell in love with her sleeping face, she looked exactly like an angle, and he smiled. He had longed for this moment ever since that wretched day happened. He frowned remembering. Syaoran realized he had put her in this position, because of Lili, her life would never be the same.  
  
He starred at Sakura, and softly, and snuck his hand across her waist bringing himself closer to her. Syaoran had mastered this when Sakura was always mad at him, he would always manage to do it without awaking her.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He apologized removing his hand from her waist.  
  
"No, I couldn't fall asleep," She said softly, but grabbed his hand and let him keep it there. Then she moved her arms around his neck, to bring herself closer to him.  
  
"What is it?" He asked concerned. "Do you feel alright?"  
  
"I just wanted to say," Sakura breathed in deeply, "I'm so glad you're here."  
  
He didn't even have to say anything, but moved himself closer to her, and in that moment their lips touched softly. Syaoran pulled back about to apologize but Sakura. Sakura didn't allow him, she quickly caught his lips again. Deepening the kiss, wanting more.  
  
In that short while, Sakura pictured the home she ran away from, without being in the mess. She saw heaven when she kissed him, and continued taking him in. Their tongues fought an impossible battle, their hands moved around each others body. They moved closer together, and Syaoran started nipping at her neck. Sakura smiled, wishing it had been like this for the entire time.  
  
They brought each other in for one last longing kiss, before breaking apart. They snuggled and Sakura fell asleep on his chest. Syaoran continued stroking her hair, hoping she would be alright.  
  
AN:// Well thanks guys read and review! 


	15. Papparazi

AN:// SORRY FOR THE HORRIBLY LoNG UPDATE WELL HERE WE GO.THIRD TO LAST! I CHANGED MY MIND THIS THING IS LONG SO I'M SPLITTING IT UP INTO 2!  
  
Paparazzi  
  
Syaoran awoke, peacefully slipping away from his beautiful wife? Could he still call her his wife? He starred at her, wishing she didn't mail in those divorce forms yet.. There might still be hope....  
  
He walked out of the room quietly and sat down in the living room, staring at the view.  
  
'Her life has been so wonderful,' he thought dully to himself. 'She has this beautiful apartment, with a wonderful job, will she want to come back to me?'  
  
He sighed replaying a moment of eternal bliss, a moment he had been waiting for three months. Yet Syaoran was still scared, so very scared that it was a moment of weakness for her, and he was just there. Would she have done that to another guy? He shook off the doubt and began making breakfast. She would awake to her favorite scents in the morning.  
  
He started off making a blotch of his famous strawberry pancakes, they were always her favorite. Humming a tune, he quickly prepared it and moved on to her next favorite, bacon. He quickly fried up a bit of those, set a glass of orange juice out.  
  
Sakura meanwhile, was sleeping peacefully until a delightful scent reached her nose. She sniffed it and stirring awake.  
  
"Hoe," she murmured softly to herself. Touching her lips, also remembering that night. She smiled softly and sighed, "I'm glad he's back."  
  
"Hey Sakura," Syaoran smiled that devilishly sexy smile. "I made breakfast for you, I still remember you're favs."  
  
"Aww Syaoran, thank you SO MUCH," She sighed wrapping her arms around him for a sweet embrace. He slipped away for a second just to gaze at those emerald eyes, they were always so pretty.  
  
Without thinking Sakura kissed him, a sweet kiss, and she noticed a bright flash. For a second she shook it off thinking, 'Wow it was that great of a kiss for me to imagine a flash?'  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran mumbled softly. "Even though that kiss was great, I don't think that flash was a figment of our imaginations."  
  
Sakura spun around, and he was right. There was someone on the balcony, she could feel it, "Syaoran, there's someone out there."  
  
"I know I can feel it too," he said eying the balcony. He slowly walked towards the sliding door, only to discover a crouched man.  
  
"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME, SHE'S JUST SO PRETTY AND SHE'S ALREADY IN ALL THE TABLOIDS," the little man screamed.  
  
Sakura ran to Syaoran to see what all the fuss was.  
  
"What do u mean I'm in the tabloids?!" She screamed fussing.  
  
"Well, you see, there's this tabloid that said that you were pregnant because you bought some test, and yano paparazzi, I wanted to make an easy $50, and I saw him walk into you're room late last night, so I borrowed the cleaning mans window and pulled myself up and staked myself out here," the man said quickly.  
  
"Wait hold up," Syaoran said eying the man suspiciously. "What do you mean?"  
  
The man held up his copy of Tokyo's Scandals, and sure enough there was a model picture of Sakura, and a tinier one of her buying her pregnancy test with Arisu. The front title read.....  
  
A CHILD TO A BEAUTIFUL MODEL??! WHOS THE DAD!!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?  
  
Sakura covered her face in shame, feeling sick, she ran to the bathroom leaving Syaoran and the cowering little man alone.  
  
"What is your name?" Syaoran asked calmly.  
  
"Please don't hurt me," the man begged once again.  
  
"I'm going to ask you this one more time, what is your name!?" He asked more forcefully, snarling, and approaching his face closer.  
  
"My name is Hiro," he said stuttering.  
  
Syaoran chuckled to himself, here he was standing against this skinny little cowardly man. He smiled and took Hiro's camera in his hand, "This is what I'm going to do. I'm going to allow you down through the doors, and I'm going to take this camera and you shall never see it again. If you have any arguments, you can just get into that window cleaner puller, and I will personally make sure that thing rocks, got it?"  
  
"Loud and clear sir," he sighed thankfully. "I'm sorry too."  
  
"Yea whatever," Syaoran spat. "Get out NOW!"  
  
Hiro scurried out the door, and Syaoran quickly threw the camera behind him, shattering it to pieces.  
  
'What people do for $50,' he thought pitifully. He quickly remembered Sakura and ran to her in the bathroom. He found her in the corner, eyes scarlet, nose faintly, and tears streaming through her face.  
  
"How am I going to do this Syaoran," she sniffed. "The world is going to be watching me make this decision, and most people will not respect the idea of abortion!"  
  
"It's going to be alright," Syaoran sat next to her, bringing her into his embrace. "Who cares what the world thinks, this is about you! This is what YOU need."  
  
"Syaoran, I'm a star, my fans will hate me if they found out, not every one loves the idea of killing an unborn child," Sakura cried. "My career will be over, and I love this career!"  
  
"You'll always have me sweetie, I'll be your biggest fan," Syaoran smiled. "I'll always love you, I'll always be there, and I'll support you in whatever decision you make, I'm here to HELP!"  
  
"Thank you," she smiled. She kissed him softly making the moment more intense.  
  
"Syaoran, I want you to go out," Sakura whispered. "The white envelope is in the top drawer to the left, you'll know. I want you to burn it."  
  
Syaoran's amber eyes twinkled, he felt like crying and kissing her again! "IT'S OVER ITS OFF?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
Sakura nodded smiling wiping her tears away, and once again bringing herself to his lips, feeling his warmth, tasting his taste, being one once again.  
  
"I love you," Sakura whispered. "I love you so much, these past months were awful, and I was so stupid to ask for a divorce."  
  
"No, I think its just what we needed," Syaoran smiled. "It's what we needed to realize how much we meant to one another."  
  
He wrapped Sakura for a warm embrace before scurrying off to find a match and the white envelope. Sakura chuckled because he was back in 10 seconds.  
  
"Impressive Mr. Li, you even found a match before I could tell you where it was," Sakura laughed.  
  
"No, I just know you way to well," Syaoran smiled tossing the white envelope into the tub.  
"Man, if you damage my tub I'm gonna make you pay," Sakura pouted jokingly.  
  
"No problem, you can just use mine at home, its been untouched," Syaoran winked.  
  
"EWWW you didn't take a bath for three months?!" Sakura laughed.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes giving her a look before kissing her.  
  
"Here it goes!" Syaoran smiled as he struck the match. The fire struck as the intense red and orange colors moved along with a small wind. Syaoran smiled dropping it on top of the white envelope. He held Sakura as he watched the flames devour the paper. The intense white began to fade to ash, and with it the divorce papers.  
  
"We're still married," He laughed smiling widely. "I'm still married to the most beautiful woman in the WORLD!"  
  
"And I still got the best man," Sakura smiled before giving him a little kiss. "Sweetie, we have to go the doctors remember, I have a few questions...."  
  
"OH YEA!" Syaoran laughed blushing. "I forgot I guess, I'm just so happy I forgot about that."  
  
Sakura looked at him stupidly, her look screaming, 'HELLO HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!?!?!?!?' but she shook it off, ready to disguise herself.  
  
She put on a pink framed sunglasses and tied her hair up, she wore no makeup so she wouldn't stand out. She told Syaoran to get a frame of sunglasses as well.  
  
They stepped out and called for a taxi.  
  
"To Mr. Hwang's Clinic please," Sakura said sweetly.  
  
"Hey miss, you look familiar do you model or act?" The taxi driver asked closely inspecting her face.  
  
"Oh no!" Sakura smiled blushing, she learned how to make herself blush. "But people have told me I looked like Sakura Li, that is the biggest compliment I've ever received."  
  
"Naw, you don't look like Sakura Li, I was thinking Arisu Pi," he said slowly.  
  
Sakura sighed smiling, "ERR, never heard that one before!"  
  
Syaoran was at her side trying to suppress his laughter, 'man this bus driver is denser than Sakura.'  
"No, change my mind, you do look like Sakura," he smiled, "My bad."  
  
Sakura sighed in relief, "No problem, being anyone of those pretty girls is enough to make me smile."  
  
The taxi driver nodded and continued to drive without striking up a conversation. Syaoran was still trying hardest not to laugh. Sakura slapped him playfully.  
  
"Well here you are miss," The taxi driver announced.  
  
"Oh thank you, how much do I owe you?" Sakura asked.  
  
"On the house miss," he smiled.  
  
"Oh thank you!" Sakura pushed Syaoran out of the car, and followed him. "Thank you once again sir!"  
  
The taxi driver waved her goodbye, and watched as Sakura entered the building. He took out a cell phone and quickly began calling someone.  
  
"Yes, I just dropped Sakura Li and this man at the clinic, get some people over ASAP! This stories going to make us millions!" The man cheered and drove off.  
  
Sakura however was waiting in the office, for her turn. She signed in, and was ready to procede with the questions. She was only in the office for 5 minutes, but already it felt like eternity to her. She began growing restless and shaking.  
  
"Stop Sakura," Syaoran stated. "Everything will be okay, you'll see, you'll see."  
  
Sakura calmed down and smiled at Syaoran and began to wait paitently. Another thirty minutes passed, Sakura was dying to get into see Dr. Hwang.  
  
Finally a voice chimed throughout the room, "Mr. and Mrs. Li please!"  
  
Sakura quickly stood up, Syaoran following behind her. He brought her hand into his and began their walk into the office. The nurse showed them into a quiet, clean office where Sakura and Syaoran took a seat. They waited in silence feeling the time go by. It took another ten minutes before the doctor arrived. He was a short man in his mid-forties and looked tired with frames sitting on his nose.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Hwang," He said. "HMM, it seems here you have come in with a pregnancy issue. Well first lets check your child hmm?"  
  
The doctor proceded with his usual checkup on Sakura's health. "Well you seem normal, is there any reason you are here today, any questions about anything?" He asked.  
  
Syaoran nudged Sakura and she hesitated and sighed. Syaoran gave her a reassuring look. Sakura shut her eyes and quietly said, "I have a few questions about abortion."  
  
The question obviously blew the doctor away, the look on his face was shocking. "Well Mrs. Li, you have an excellent husband, why don't you just keep it and save a life?"  
  
Sakura hesitated before answering his question. She didn't know what to say, she didn't want to say she was a rape victim. Finally she decided to answer with, "We are just not ready."  
  
"Oh I see, but well my clinic does not support this idea, but you might want to try the hospital," The doctor smiled at Sakura.  
  
"I just have some questions about the procedure," Sakura sighed quietly.  
  
"Oh well of course, you have several options, medicinal and surgical," the doctor began. "In the medicinal, the doctor will inject methotrexate into your system. Then five days following, you will be given tablets of misoprostol in your vagina to kill the child, however this might not be successful, it might now work. 15-20 % must undergo this for four weeks, and 92-96% are successfully aborted."  
  
"Oh," Sakura whispered.  
  
"What's the other way doctor?"  
  
"Surgical is much more difficult because the woman must undergo surgery. Although it is 99% successful. There are many different ways to do this," the doctor stated. "First, you have the MVA way, which means that we empty her uterus with a syringe. This process takes ten minutes. This can be performed within ten weeks of suspected pregnancy. The next is Suction Curettage, this we must clean the uterus, and painkillers might be used. Then rods will be inserted to dilate the cervix, and the doctors might ask her to go home with it. Then, a tube attached to a suction machine will be inserted and the baby will be taken out. The suction takes ten minutes, here are some pamphlets about some ways you can handle this, and I wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Thank you doctor," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura whispered on a verge of tears.  
  
"No problem, now I must treat the next patient, come back if you have more questions," The doctor nodded and walked off.  
  
"Syaoran, this is so scary," Sakura cried. "It isn't fair, why me?"  
  
"I don't know sweetie, but we'll figure this out, we always do," Syaoran sighed bringing her in for a hug and kissing the top of her head. "Come on lets go back now."  
  
Sakura nodded, Syaoran put his hand around her and escorted her out the door.  
  
They saw bright flashes in the hallway, a few voices screaming.  
  
"What's going on?!" Sakura panicked. "It cant be!"  
  
Syaoran and Sakura walked faster to see the commotion in the lobby, bright flashes blinding them.  
  
"MISS LI WHO IS THAT?!"  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY PREGNANT?!"  
  
"IS IT A BOY OR A GIRL MISS LI?!"  
  
"WHO IS THE DAD?!!!!"  
  
"MISS LI?!?!?!"  
  
"MISS LI!!!"  
  
"MISS LI!!!!"  
  
Sakura was on the verge of tears, there were cameras everywhere. Channel 6, 8, and 66 were all here. She buried her face into Syaoran's chest as he stroked her back.  
  
"No, no, NO!" Sakura cried. "This can't be happening this can't be happening!"  
  
Syaoran tightened her grip around her as flashes zoomed by.  
  
"ARE YOU GETTING AN ABORTION MISS LI?!"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
"MISS LI?!?!?!"  
  
"MISS LI!!!"  
  
"MISS LI!!!!"  
  
AN:// OK I changed my mind and split it up into 2... Well I look forward to reading your reviews and please read my new story SIMPLE PURE LOVE.. I know what you're thinking this girl never finishes what she writes but truthfully I was uninspired to write The Last Day so I discontinued it until I can think of a better plot.... Simple Pure Love was better, just like this. Well anyhow read, review, and read my new story THANKS! 


	16. Decisions and an End

AN:Im so terribly sorry for the long long update but once again I live a busy life!! I apologize im really trying so hard..... its been harder since I got a job....  
  
Decisions

Syaoran held onto Sakura tightening her grip as more flashes went off. Blinding little lights, annoying reporter voices flooded into their head. Syaoran was just thinking one thing, how on earth did these stalkers find out? Sakura was crying into his shirt, hiding her face from the crowd. Flashes. That's all he could see, little annoying flashes going off in every direction. 

Flash flash flash

Sakura's cries were getting heavier, his shirt was beginning to soak through. He couldn't stand it anymore, the flashes, the voices. He picked Sakura up into his strong built arms and ran off into the distance. He knew flashes were still erupting from behind him, capturing his fleeting image. Sakura was still crying silently, staring up at Syaoran.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" She murmured to herself. Burying her face into Syaoran's chest, and resting in his arms.  
  
Her world was falling right in front of her eyes. She had no idea what to do! The world wasn't supposed to be involved in her decision. Making it herself was bad enough, but to ask to reporters questions. Does she want to admit the shame of being raped? Would she want to admit the fact that she had been lying for three months and had been married to a man that, in a sense, cheated on her? Did she want to admit that it was no other than Miaso who raped her?  
  
Did she really want the world to know about her life?  
  
She felt new tears form at the edges of her eyes. All she could do was cry, Syaoran was a fast runner, in a few minutes he reached her apartment building, and was escorting her up the elevator. He didn't put her down until they reached the apartment. Reluctantly, he stood her back to her feet. Sakura wiped the last bit of her tears from her face. She didn't look up at Syaoran. Sakura just unlocked the door and let herself in. She closed all her blinds, locked all the doors and windows, and turned on the radio.  
  
Slowly, she moved towards her couch finally collapsing and crying. It wasn't silent, she was bawling like a baby who was just slapped awake. Syaoran looked helplessly at her. He realized there was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better. He didn't even know what else to do but pick her up into his arms and rock her slowly. She lifted her chin and kissed her gently.  
  
"Don't worry," he whispered. "We'll figure this out, we've been through so much worse."  
  
Sakura looked up at him wishing she could believe what he said, but she couldn't. Nothing was as bad as it was right now. The news would be spread quickly that Sakura Lee is with child, and considering an abortion.  
  
"I don't know I just don't get it," Sakura mumbled. "Not only do I have to worry about whether I should kill this little thing inside me, but I have to worry about my fans reaction when they do. Damn, times like these I wish I wasn't so famous."  
  
"Wouldn't have happened if you didn't run away," Syaoran teased, all realizing he said the wrong thing.  
  
"SHUT UP!! YOU'RE THE DAMN REASON," Sakura screamed with rage, even Syaoran joking about that was annoying. "If you didn't have sex, OH MY GOD." Sakura took a minute to collect herself. "Sorry Syaoran, I get you're trying to humor me, but now isn't the right time."  
  
"Sakura, whatever you need, I'll be right here," Syaoran's voice soothed her to her bone. But Sakura knew what she had to do.  
  
"Syaoran, I need tonight alone, can you get an apartment?" She asked hopefully. 'I don't want to push him away, I just need to decide this alone.'  
  
"Yeah sure Sakura, whatever you need," Syaoran smiled, heading for the door. "I love you, whatever you choose I'll be by your side, if you want to keep it, I can be the dad."  
  
"Thank you Syaoran," Sakura smiled and ran up to him to give him a kiss. "I love you too."  
  
Syaoran smiled, and walked out the door. Sakura smiled for about two seconds before collapsing on the coach. Tonight she had a long decision to make. She stepped into the bath, filling the tub with steamy, hot water, something to ease her aching body. She sighed and stepped in. It felt like a fantasy, a dream, a moment her life was calm. But rushes of reality stepped in. She had a decision to make. She knew this decision would be one to change her life. She would have to live with a feeling of guilt of killing off an innocent child, or live the rest of her life staring into the eyes of a baby that was conceived because of rape.  
  
The bath calmed her soul, feeling totally calm, she stepped out. It was getting late. Sakura still hadn't made up her mind.......  
  
'What do I do?' were her last thoughts before dozing off into sleep.

Next morning "Sakura, wake up," Syaoran was in the room shaking her awake.  
  
"HMM?" Sakura stirred awake slowly. "What time is it?"  
  
"Noon," he replied. "Did you make your choice?"  
  
"Kind of," Sakura sighed. "Let's just go to the doctor's office, and maybe it'll come to me."  
  
"Alright," Syaoran smiled to comfort her frowning face. "It's going to be alright Sakura."  
  
"Okay, lets go," Sakura gave Syaoran a slight little smile. She got dressed, and they were off to the doctors. Sakura was silent the whole way, however, she was reassured holding Syaoran's hand that everything would be alright. 

Everything would be Alright........

Finally, they arrived at the doctors, as usually the stalker paparazzi were there. Sakura sighed, grasping onto Syaoran's hand.  
  
"You ready?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Okay, the decisions yours."  
  
Sakura paused.......holding her breath..........this was it.

5 Years Later "Sho, dinners ready," Sakura smiled. Now back in her Tomoeda home. A little boy came running into the room.  
  
"Is daddy home?" Sho smiled eagerly awaiting his father's return.  
  
"He'll be home in a second," She smiled setting his plate. 

FLASHBACK

Sakura had done it, she done it. She had gone through the procedure, and now was without child. The media was shocked, just as shocked as herself. As she stepped out the building, the media flooded her with questions. Slowly she brought herself to speak.  
  
"Today I will be holding a press conference for you reporters, come to my apartment at 4 PM today please," She announced, her and Syaoran was off.  
  
Sakura broke down into tears in the car.  
  
Syaoran grabbed her hand, speaking softly, "You had to make a choice, you had to! That scum didn't give you a choice, and we can always start a family, a family of love with no rape."  
  
Sakura smiled, "I know Syaoran, I know, I just have to get over this guilt."  
  
He kissed her hand, and let her tears flow, she needed to get them out, she needed to. 

LATER

"To all the media that is wondering why it is I am in this position I will explain it to you, as I owe it to the public," Sakura calmly announced. "Recently, I have become a huge hit in Tokyo, and everyone knows I came from no where. When I said I was single, I lied. I have been married to that man, Syaoran Li since I was 18. We were childhood sweethearts since I was in sixth grade. He cheated on me, or so I thought he did. So I ran off, and Tomoyo Daidouji told Jen Tawa about me. There my modeling began, and my fame took off. There was one problem though, a man lusted after my body. For reasons, I will not give his name. I thought he was a close friend, someone I could trust, and become friendly with. One night, he took me away from a club, and raped me. He raped me." Sakura's voice shook at this line.  
  
"I withdrew away from work for a month, and decided to come back out. Slowly to figure out, I was a month late from my period. Syaoran re-entered my life. We talked about what he did, and I accepted him with my whole heart. I love him. I am Mrs. Sakura Kinomoto Li. He helped me with my decision, and encouraged me keeping it, but I chose otherwise. I am sorry to disappoint my fans because abortion is a serious topic. This wasn't the easiest decision, and I am still living with the grief, the guilt. Abortion was not something I chose to do, I was put into this position and I'm truly sorry." Tears slowly dropped from her face. "To the rapist, I want to say, I forgive you wherever you are now, I really forgive you. I don't hold grudges against you. I really don't. Please, get help."  
  
Sakura was fully in tears now. Reporters were in awe, they couldn't believe an angel like Sakura had been raped.  
  
"No questions please, I told the entire story." Sakura cried. Syaoran stood up to her, held her, and kissed her.  
  
Pictures flashed, but this time it wasn't annoying, it was speaking the truth. Sakura and Syaoran's kissing picture made the front page of the entertainment section. The title read Super Model Sakura, Just Another Innocent Victim. Under the picture of the couple kissing read, "Childhood lovers reacquainted, ready to live a normal life."

Back to Present Time

"Sorry I'm late," Syaoran smiled  
  
"DADDY!" Sho's bright brown eyes twinkled, resembling his fathers, as he ran to his father receiving a hug. Syaoran walked to Sakura and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Eww, do you have to kiss mommy?" Sho teased in disgust.  
  
"Yes, and when you get a girlfriend you'll be doing this too," Syaoran laughed as Sakura gave him a playful slap.  
  
"Girls have cooties," Sho crossed his arms believing every word he had just said.  
  
"I'm glad you made this choice," Syaoran whispered into Sakura's ear.  
  
"I am too," She smiled. "Alright, lets give thanks and eat!"  
  
"THANK YOU FOR THE FOOD!" and then the eating came.  
  
Meanwhile outside, a dark brown haired man, standing next to a motorcycle starred at the house.  
  
"Oh Sakura," the guy smirked, "Long time no see. But don't worry, I'll be seeing you soon."  
  
He hopped onto the bike and revved off......  
  
AN:WELL GUYS THAT'S THE END, THIS IS THE END. THIS IS OVER, I MIGHT CONTINUE IT BUT IT WOULD BE LIKE TWO CHAPTERS COMING IN LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT THANK YOU FOR READING. ONCE AGAIN IM REALLY SORRY FOR THE REALLY LONG UPDATE.


End file.
